Unwanted Memories
by Phycogold
Summary: Casey has always been secretive about his past, but when his brother turns up at JKP memories he would rather not relive come back to haunt him. Casey isn't the only one with secrets though his Brother Jason Lee Scott has a couple of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was almost closing time at Jungle Karma Pizza and for one annoyed worker at the pizza parlour that time just couldn't arrive soon enough. Casey quickly handed the freshly made pizza to Lily who disappeared out the kitchen door to deliver the pizza to the hungry customers. As she left the kitchen, Theo walked in through the door just as Lily walked out of it, they both angled themselves to allow for the other to fit through the door, as they passed each other neither of them could resist smiling at the other. Theo put the empty tray down on the table and Casey turned too face him.

"OK, Theo, what's next, how many more hungry people are out there to feed?"

"None, Lily just took the last order out," Theo quickly collapsed on the nearby stool, giving a deep sigh as he went down and added, "Thankfully, wow, this has been quite a day hasn't it?" Theo asked Casey while tilting his head back slightly to lean against the wall. Casey raised his eyebrow and looked over at Theo.

"What? What do you mean it's 'been'? What happened to Captain Clean in his never ending campaign against the filth and grime of evil!" Casey started to motion with his hands in grand gestures to emphasise his dramatic speech. Theo simply stared at Casey, muttering something under his breath and looking around at the state of the kitchen.

"I went down with my ship," Theo stated barely making the effort to reply to Casey, taking in a deep breath he added, "Besides, I've already fought my fair share of evil, I'll admit that this room disgusts me, but hey, it can disgust me later when I've got some energy to do something about it."

A grin appeared on Casey's face as he sat down opposite Theo near the fridge, "I thought you used your energy for other things in the evenings, Theo?" Just to make sure Theo understood what he meant he motioned towards the door, he turned his head and his grin disappeared, stood in the doorway looking very disgusted with Casey was Lily.

Lilly folded her arms across her chest and took in a deep breath, at that moment Theo gave an inaudible sigh and a glare at Casey that said 'you've done it now'. "Casey just because me and Theo sleep in the same room does not mean anything happens every night." Theo turned to look at Lily a slight look of annoyance on his face.

Theo started to say something when he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "errr.... Lily... lets not talk about things like that in the evening... or the kitchen.... or whenever I'm around, it really is more than I needed to know," RJ said as he came down the stairs with a slightly worried look on his face that was quickly replaced with a grin and a hearty laugh.

"RJ?" Casey asked quickly.

"Yes, Casey?"

"Why is it that when I come for a 'visit' I end up working here again?"

At that comment, Theo and Lily both started laughing and RJ just had a grin on his face, Lily picked up a stool and placed it beside Theo. Theo had perked up since Lily had walked back into the room and leaned his head forward to be on level with Lily, he felt her arm go round him the feeling relaxed him. He had learnt that in situations like this because he was shorter than her it was easier to not try and put his arm around her, unless they were on chairs and therefore usually the same height he just let her take the lead.

Lily bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at Casey's comment. As her arm went around Theo she remembered when she started to do that, when they had were first officially going out, and Theo didn't. The height problem hadn't helped either and had gotten them quite a few unnecessary comments from other people. Theo hadn't liked that and she almost laughed again as she remembered them running scared with a couple of bruises after he threw them out of wherever she and Theo had been at the time. Theo and Lily looked each other in the eyes for a brief second and they smiled, both of them had never been as happy as they were now they were together, six months it had been since the first date and the end of their ranger days. The couple's attention was then directed back to RJ and Casey as Casey asked again showing he was being serious not being funny.

"Well," RJ started to say uneasy, "it's the way it always has been, besides," RJ started to shift the topic and gestured with his hands in that 'Captain Jack' way that he did, "if you didn't still work here part time as I've put down in the books then you would have no money!" RJ had a smug smile on his face, he was confident that Casey had no argument for that, Casey's facial expression confirmed this thought, or so he thought.

"Well you have a point there, except that I live in the Academy with the other masters, I could live without money," Casey gave a grin waiting for RJ's reply.

"Fine then, I won't pay you any more," RJ slowly turned to go back upstairs, he was blocked by a rather worried looking Casey, RJ simply laughed, "I was joking, but that was way too easy,"

Casey smiled and sat back down knowing that once again RJ had beaten him, Casey didn't mind, in truth he missed all this, while he enjoyed the other masters company and Jarrod and Camille were both good friends of his now, the other masters were years older then he was and Jarrod and Camille had each other while Casey was alone, he sighed slightly, remembering life at JKP when it seemed like everyday him and his friends would do battle with some really odd looking creature of Dai Shi's. Casey laughed as he remembered all the good times they had, not just with the 3 here but with Fran and Dominic as well.

"Hey, RJ, have you heard anything from Dominic lately?" Casey asked and both Lily and Theo turned to RJ to hear the reply.

"No, Case, not since the last time, the postcard said they were doing fine... well apart from the fact Fran had managed to lose most of the stuff she took with her, but other than that they were ok and we might not hear from them for a couple of months till they get her replacement gear." Casey laughed as he remembered reading that postcard, guess they were having a fun time then as well. They all proceeded to laugh.

A ring of the bell meant that someone had walked in, Lily bounded up and gave Theo a pitiful look.

"Don't worry, hun, I'll see to this one, wouldn't want you to get too tired now would we?" before Theo could reply Lily was gone out the door.

Theo shook his head and turned to the other two, "Where does she find the energy?"

RJ simply replied, "She teaches dance, you float in mid air and meditate, you really should start training with me more often I think your stamina is losing its touch." Theo just laughed, this was a one off thing, he trained as hard as he ever did back when they were fighting evil. Suddenly all of his attention was focused on Lily through the glass window as he heard her frustrated voice.

"Sir," Lily said politely as possible, "We're just about to close anyway, if you really aren't here to order food then please leave."

The man stood his ground, "I simply want to talk to my brother. He'll know who I am if you would just get him." The man was also clearly becomiong frustrated with Lily.

Theo eyed him through the window in the door and got up, the man was quite tall, he seemed to have massive arm muscles and quite toned muscular legs, Theo couldn't really see more than that as the man wore a leather jacket that hid his physical fitness. Theo could see that there was a bit of fat on the cheeks but that might be from age as the man looked to be in his 30's, people seem to gain fat between there and their 40's.

Casey watched as Theo got up and walk toward to the door, Casey knew that if someone was bothering Lily that Theo wouldn't stand for that, over the past few months when he had gone out with them he had learned that Theo was very protective of Lily and no-one got the better of her. Casey suddenly took an interest as well, getting up he was followed by RJ who was looking at the man also, Casey suddenly hid back behind the door as he eyed the stranger, hoping that Theo would get rid of him.

"Look, sir," Theo said stepping in between him and Lily, much to her annoyance but Theo didn't care at that perticular moment in time, "She has asked you nicely to leave, it's been a long day and we are all tired, if she says your brother isn't here then he isn't, what's his name anyway? I didn't catch it."

"Casey Scott."

With that Lily, Theo and RJ all had confused looks on their faces. RJ turned to Casey to see that Casey was not looking happy and Casey gave him a pleading look, but it was too late as suddenly the man had a look of realisation and understanding.

"Although I have a feeling that Casey Rhodes if the name that will jog your memory?" The man didn't need an answer the looks on their faces gave away that they knew who he meant now.

"Um..." Theo started, "What is your name sir?"

"Mine is Jason Lee Scott, his is Casey Rhodes Scott."

Casey walked out the door, swallowing hard as he stepped through into view.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Casey made a start out the door, walking slowly at first, through the door Casey suddenly had a grin on his face as Jason spotted him heading through the door.

Jason seemed to just slip past Theo and Lily as he moved towards Casey the two men both outstretched opposite arms and clenched both their hands together, Jason smiled at his younger brother as he released Casey from his grip. The two men seemed happy to see each other but while Jason was relaxed and at ease, Casey seemed fidgety, almost chaotic in his sudden jerky movements.

"Casey bro, how have you been man?"

"Jason!" Casey flapped his arms around in sync with Jason.

Lily turned to Theo and had an excited look on her face, she resembled a small child that had just received a present but didn't yet know what it was. Theo just shook his head at the expression on Lily's face and nudged her towards the seats. They both moved and sat down on the seats where the customers would normally sit, as they passed the door Theo turned the sign from open to closed. Sitting down at the table Lily started to talk quietly to Theo.

"I didn't know Casey had a brother did you?"

"No, I didn't, but then," Theo stopped and thought about it for a second, "I don't know anything about Casey's family, I mean he hasn't really talked about his past and I don't like to pry"

Lily nodded "Yeah, but you'd think the amount of time we all spent together that we would know something,"

"True, but then he worked so hard to catch us up in terms of training that we never got talking like we did with Fran or Dom, and when we were off doing something else Casey would usually stay with RJ," Theo turned to where RJ had positioned himself, perched up against the door eyeing up the man cautiously.

RJ narrowed his eyes, he had seen Casey's reaction to this guy earlier and yet now Casey was chatting with this man quite happily. RJ was watching them both intently, he could see that both men were putting on appearances. Casey was easy to spot, he was too fidgety and far too docile he was letting his brother take the lead. Jason on the other hand was completely different, RJ wasn't even completely sure that he was reading him right but his animal spirit instincts of the wolf told him that this man was hiding something.

Jason slowly turned to face RJ, Jason could see from RJ's stance that he something was bothering him, Jason also had noticed that he had been sized up by this man a second ago same as the short guy on the other side of the room had done when the guy had been inside the kitchen, Jason wasn't letting on the fact that he knew what was happening, he smiled as RJ and then turned to Casey.

"So you gonna introduce us all then?" Jason asked Casey.

Casey looked surprised but then turned to Theo and Lily and with a smile waved them over. As they approached Casey started "Jason these are two of my best friends Theo and Lily, Theo and Lily this is my older brother Jason,"

Theo and Jason exchanged a handshake while Jason took Lily's hand and kissed it gently acting very warm and welcoming, Lily giggled a little at the old fashioned way he introduced himself.

RJ then stepped forward as Casey introduced him as his boss, that made RJ smile very smugly as he greeted Jason and said "oh... so now I'm your boss, a minute ago you weren't sure weather you worked here or not?"

Casey looked annoyed at RJ and then laughed it off. RJ couldn't help but notice that Casey didn't shoot back with a comment of his own.

Lily couldn't hold back any longer "So HI! We're so thrilled to meet you Jason, so how long are you staying for, when did you get in?!"

Theo just shook his head and poked her in the side gently. Lily didn't move a muscle in her face she just kept smiling and then skilfully prodded him in the side without anyone noticing. Theo lost his balance for a second but recovered gracefully and stood back up to a smug little smile on Lily's face.

Jason just laughed and turned to Lily and said "Don't worry love, he won't do that again any time soon," Jason just winked at her before turning to Theo and laughing at him slightly.

Lily blushed a little, Casey hadn't noticed either of the two but Jason's eagle eyes had seen Theo strike the first move and Lily's much more effective counterstrike. She then just laughed and replied "Really?" tilting her head to one side as she asked "Speaking from experience?.

"Yup," Jason replied honestly, as he said that he held up his left hand too make to make it clear that he was married. Jason noticed the colour Lily wore and smirked "Although Kim prefers pink, I remember yellow not being much more forgiving," he smiled and then sat down at the nearby table.

The others all sat down on the same table and listened to Jason and Lily chat about Theo and laughing as they did. Eventually Theo broke Jason's flow of ridicule.

"So Jason, to get back to what Lily asked originally, hoe long do you plan to stay?"

"Well to be honest Theo I haven't really planned that far ahead...." Jason was interrupted as Lily quickly chimed in.

"OOO, you could stay with us we've got plenty of room!"

The room fell silent, RJ looked at Casey uneasily but there wasn't any visible trace of annoyance or sadness at the notion of Jason staying with them.

"Lily," Theo started to say "You can't offer something that isn't ours to offer, remember we live here because we work here and because RJ lets us, it isn't ours to offer out."

"Quite correct Theo," RJ said standing up as he did and slowly walking over to Jason "but then on the other hand, how can we turn him away, he is after all Casey's brother and like Lily said, we do have plenty of room,"

Jason stood up and looked at RJ, his face was relaxed and bore no emotion, "I'm grateful for the offer but I couldn't impose on your lives like that, I really didn't come with the intention to cause a problem,"

Lily noticed Casey mutter something under his breath and his facial expression looked angry for a second but then it was gone. Lily turned to Theo and gave him a pleading look. Theo just shook his head and smiled, she'd made a new friend and she wanted to help him so that meant that he was going to have to help as well.

"It really isn't any trouble, we would be happy to have you Jason," Theo stated with a welcoming smile.

Lily grinned happily at Theo, most guys might not like the fact that she wanted another guy to stay in the same place as her but Theo knew that Lily wouldn't so anything same as she trusted him with things like that.

Jason looked around and realised that he wasn't going anywhere, placing a grin on his face "Well thanks very much, I'd be very happy to stay for a bit, it will give me a chance to spend more time with Casey," Jason turned his head and looked around. "You guys wouldn't happen to know where the nearest gym is would you?"

"Gym?" Asked Theo and RJ simultaneously.

"Yeah," Casey said quietly but loud enough for them to hear, "Jason's a martial artist," Casey said dryly.

"He is?" Replied everyone sounding more surprised than they meant too.

"Yeah I do a little of this and that, why that something your all into is it?"

Theo smiled and decided to take this opportunity to get his own back for earlier when he got ganged up on by both Lily and Jason. Theo stepped into space and assumed his Jaguar fighting stance.

Jason saw Theo assume a fighting position and assumed that that was his answer.

"So," Theo started, "Care to spar a little if you like the martial arts?"

RJ stepped in at that point and instructed Theo to stand down, Jason noticed how Theo responded and saw the same markings on RJ's arm as their was on the others arms. Jason realised that RJ was more than just their boss, he was their master.

"Besides," said RJ, an evil grin appearing on his face "Theo it wouldn't be a fair fight by any means,"

Casey coughed and swallowed trying to get RJ to not do what he was doing but it was too late Jason was slowly removing his jacket.

"You think so RJ?" Jason asked.

"Of course, there training is superb" replied RJ.

"Well guess the master should know how well his students fight,"

RJ smiled, he hadn't expected or wanted Jason to work it out but he wasn't going to deny that he had been their master either.

Jason dropped into his own stance and smiled, "Whenever your ready Theo, you two if you want RJ,"

RJ just laughed and walked out the room and up the stairs, Jason looked confused as Lily followed leading Jason up to the loft with Theo and Casey bringing up the rear.

Casey looked uneasy and really not wanting to watch this, he knew what was about to happen.

Jason looked, amazed at the size of the loft and the stuff that was in it, "No wonder I never hear from you," he said playfully to Casey.

In the centre of the room RJ smiled and said "Theo, Jason if you really want to spar then here you go, plenty of room and a soft landing," RJ motioned to the mats as he completed his sentence.

Theo and Jason stood facing each other, Theo assumed the Jaguar fighting stance, a confident look and air about him as he stood waiting for Jason's reply, RJ stood back a bit, he wanted to observe Theo's fighting style and see if he had become complacent, he also wanted to observe Casey's brother and see just how good he was. Jason brought one arm up outwards slightly and dropped down a little, "Ready, when you are,"

Lily and RJ sighed, they both knew that Theo would win and as Theo moved towards them neither was really interested in the outcome. Casey also sighed because he knew something that the others didn't.

Theo struck forward with his tendons, to everyone's surprise Jason blocked every strike perfectly with his own wrists, he smiled almost looking bored.

Lily and RJ both dropped their jaws, surprised. Theo impatient with the situation flicked his leg round to catch Jason off guard, instead Jason pushed Theo away with a palm strike, Theo recovered and began striking over and over again with his hands hoping to connect with Jason's chest or stomach.

RJ and Lily couldn't believe their eyes when Jason just calmly blocked each strike like it was nothing.

Theo panted heavily and looked confused.

Jason took a deep breath and smirked, "MY TURN,"

Theo didn't even see Jason move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Theo hit the mat hard, he blinked a couple of times trying to recover from the landing, he saw Jason standing over him grinning with an arm outstretched offering out a hand to help him out. Theo took the offer and got to his feet, Theo could see the shocked faces of Lily and RJ behind Jason, he himself wasn't wondering how he lost all he could think about was weather he'd be willing to show him s thing or two.

"Jason's on of the best martial artists in the country," Casey finally said, drawing all the attention to himself as everyone waited for him to say more. "When he was a teenager he won more competitions than anyone I've ever know, top that off with being awarded the Golden Pipe trophy while still in high school..." Casey trailed off taking a breath, he was about to continue when RJ started to speak.

"The Golden Pipe trophy!?" RJ sat down in his chair and smiled, "Well least we know why Theo lost," Lily and Theo both looked at RJ with confused faces. "You see the Golden Pipe trophy is something you can't get by winning a competition, you have to be recognised by the International Self Defence Society, then they bring all the people together in a central place that everyone can get too with the minimum of hassle and they see you in action, both fighting and katas, the one who they score as the best gets the trophy,"

Jason watched RJ explain about the trophy and couldn't help but notice RJ's movement, he leaned over at Theo and said in a hushed tone "Does he always move his arms around like that?"

Theo laughed and nodded in reply, "Yeah pretty much, we've told him to stop watching Pirates of the Caribbean but he never knows what we are on about, he doesn't watch much television,"

Jason chuckled, he hadn't thought about it but now Theo had said it he could see the similarity between him and Captain Jack, Jason looked back at RJ then over too Lily as she started to speak.

"How come you know so much about it?" she asked.

"Because I won it after I got my stripes," he replied

"Stripes?" Jason asked looking confused but having a pretty good idea what he meant.

"Yeah," RJ said holding up his arm with his tattoo, "It's the equivalent of being a black belt and a teacher in other martial arts," RJ replied putting his arm back down.

Jason smiled, "So your all masters then?"

RJ replied before the others could, "I taught them and when they were ready they got their masters test same as anyone else would,"

Jason was tempted to ask another question but decided against it, after all he wasn't here for these guys, he'd come to see Casey and when the others finally turned in he would have a talk with his brother. He nodded in reply to RJ and motioned to the mat with his hands, RJ shook his head.

"No thanks, maybe some other time." RJ said.

"I'll give it a go," Lily chirped in.

Jason turned surprised at her enthusiasm but nodded all the same, everyone watched as Lily bounded over to the mats. Theo turned to her a little shocked at her himself.

"Lil, you sure you want to do this? I mean he just beat me like I was a cub,"

"True but then I have the advantage of knowing that don't I," Lily said smiling at him.

Theo just shook his head with a grin, "Right as usual," Theo then moved out the way taking a seat y Casey.

Lily and Jason both circled each other until they came to stop at either end of the mats assuming their respective stances, Jason tilted his head at Lily's stance and seemed to be thinking about something then his head tilted back and asked if she was ready. Lily flew forward with her cheetah jabs and Jason started to block like he had done against Theo, suddenly Lily got past him and her knuckles connected with his chest followed by her other hand putting some feet between them as Jason staggered back.

"Your faster than Theo," Jason remarked "But your not as calculating, if he'd hit me I would have gone down, you hit me and had nothing to follow the jabs with,"

RJ didn't like what Jason said, partly because he was doing what RJ did and partly because he was right.

Jason re-assumed his stance, or that's what everyone thought he was doing, his arms were outstretched in front of him one slightly higher than the other, bent slightly at the elbows and his legs were arched inwards and bent slightly at the knees.

RJ looked in surprise, "Muay Thai," he said to himself.

Lily launched herself at him in a flip landing and sending out her leg to strike at his stomach, Jason saw it coming and performed a sweep kick, Lily reversed her kick into a back flip and the two attacks cancelled each other out. Lily started using cheetah jabs at him again this time knowing exactly how she was going to finish it.

RJ winced, he knew that this wouldn't work this time, Jason had changed his stance for that reason.

A second later Jason had blocked every strike and had gripped Lily's wrist pulling her in she lost balance completely and couldn't fight his next move, as Lily went forward Jason released his grip and twisted around behind her.

Theo's jaw dropped, he wasn't entirely sure what Jason did but he played it back in his mind, Jason gripped her stomach and arched himself backwards keeping his feet firmly on the floor she went flying over his shoulders spinning and landing on the floor in a dizzy state, nope he said to himself, still not sure what he did.

Lily put her hand to her head, the room was spinning but she could see Jason standing over her with Theo joining him, they both helped her up and grabbed onto Jason's shoulder to steady herself, Jason just laughed at Theo's expression. Lily turned to see a slightly annoyed Theo, she removed her hand from Jason and put it around Theo,

"Oh come on!" She said impatiently to Theo "If I try to steady myself on you we both end up on the floor," Theo just smiled at her.

"That isn't what's bothering me Lil," he replied. Turning back to Jason he added.

"That looked rather dangerous, she could have landed on her head or her neck and have been seriously hurt,"

Jason raised one eyebrow and replied "No she couldn't have, I know what I'm doing I didn't fully do the move, your right that is what would normally happen but I've done it before she was never in any danger like that,"

"It's a Thai move," RJ said coming in between the two of them. "Jason's right Theo he knows what he's doing, I can do that move as well and if I'm honest that was a good demonstration of the move without being harmful like quite a few Thai masters are."

Theo turned back to Lily seeing by her expression that he wasn't going to get any backup and that maybe he was just being overprotective of her. "Sorry Jason, guess I overreacted a little,"

"No man, it's cool," Jason held out his hand up a little so it couldn't be confused with a handshake, "I'd do the same thing if I was stood where you are and some guy I didn't know threw my girlfriend across the room,"

Theo returned the gesture and the two slapped hands, Theo couldn't help but think how much he liked the guy, everyone seemed to be getting along with him, then Theo thought about it and grinned, "Well you've beat me and Lily guess that just leaves Casey,"

Casey's eyes widened at that comment, "Hey I'm no idiot I know I don't stand a chance against my brother,"

The others looked surprised and confused at Casey, he always wanted to prove himself why not now like every other time.

"Oh come on Casey," Lily said, "It's not it really matters if you win or lose I mean we both have lost anyway."

Casey reluctantly agreed and got up and walked towards to the mat, just before he got there RJ said to him in a hushed tone of voice.

"Look man I'm not your master anymore but of you three, I think right now your the best, I mean your teaching at the academy you get to hone your skills everyday while they make pizza's,"

Casey nodded and smiled slightly, he muttered something to himself and turned to Jason assuming his tiger stance.

Jason was taken aback by his stance, "Tiger?" Jason said with surprise in his voice.

Casey looked a little shocked, he hadn't recognised the others stances why his?

Jason smiled, he looked really confident, much more than the others, Casey had seen that look on RJ just before he got his butt kicked big time.

The two moved at each other, striking and blocking each others attacks, Casey couldn't understand it, nothing he did surprised him, Jason seemed to know what he was going to do before he did it and have a counter for it. Casey was thankful for his sharp reflexes as he dodged a backfist aimed for his head, Casey thought Jason had made a mistake, flicking his leg up he thought he had outmaneuvered Jason, that mistake would prove to be painful, he felt his stomach heave inwards as a knee slammed into it sending him crashing onto the mat and clutching his stomach.

RJ couldn't help but marvel at Jason's fighting prowess and reflexes, he was sure Casey had gotten the upper hand when his backhand failed but even RJ hadn't noticed Jason had kept the opposite leg straight and balanced poised to catch Casey off guard. Everyone thought Casey would stay down like Theo and Lily had, Casey got back up.

Emotions were swelling within him as he stood up his stomach telling him not too with its messages of pain, his anger clearly visible in his face as he looked at Jason, he wasn't keeping anything inside anymore. Throwing himself at Jason he got in a clean strike on Jason's jaw with his tiger claws, Jason went down like a brick, rolling onto his back Jason performed a kick flip and was on his feet again blood slowly edging out of his mouth. Jason wiped the blood away keeping it on his knuckles, his happy, charming, smiling face dissapeared a look of determination on his face, he looked ready for a fight.

Jason flew at Casey, the first time that he had initiated an attack, performing a roundhouse kick that Casey barely dodged before his hands came up towards Casey's head and Casey started to block, but these strikes were different, Casey had been holding back before because his ranger energy gave him extra strength and ability just like it did the others, Casey wasn't holding back and yet Jason's attacks were hurting his hands when he blocked them.

RJ suddenly stepped in between the two of them pushing them away, Jason stopped almost immediately but Casey looked like he was going to try and go through RJ, Theo and Lily stepped in and Casey stopped. The room was dead silent, eventually Casey stormed off out the loft muttering under his breath "Nothings Changed,"

Jason looked hurt at that remark and gave a deep sigh clutching his jaw which was now causing him pain now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

Lily and RJ both looked at Jason and checked his jaw;

"You ok?" Lily asked.

"I've been better but I'll live," he said with the grin that they had gotten used too.

"What was all that about?" Theo inquired.

Jason shook his head, "Some old stuff that we never sorted out, I'm guessing he doesn't act like this?" They all shook there heads.

"Well, I think you'll be all right," added RJ "Just seems like a bleeding gum should be fine in a minute or two,"

"Thanks," Jason looked a little upset and gave out a deep sigh, "I'm guessing that he never speaks about me?"

"No" said Lily, she was interested in that fact from the beginning as was RJ but for different reasons. Jason shook his head looking annoyed. "I'm surprised he keeps in contact you with you, we never used to see him write or anything," Lily added hesitantly.

"He doesn't, and before you ask, he didn't tell me he was here either, I found him here, I've been looking for him for a the past month.

"Why?" RJ asked suspiciously.

Jason turned to RJ a blank expression on his face, "Sorry but that's between me and him," Jason gave a long winded sigh and leaned up against the basketball net, "I'm beginning to wish I hadn't bothered to find him,"

"You keep saying that," Theo asked "But surely he told your parents where he is?"

Jason gave a bitter laugh, "I doubt he would somehow, but he didn't anyway since I have asked them, no... one day he just dropped of the face of the planet, about a year and a half ago really,"

No one made a movement but they knew that was about when he joined Pai Zhai.

"We have never really kept in touch after I left home, when I went home a couple of months ago they said they hadn't heard from him and I found no mention of him anywhere, eventually one of my old friends who came here one told me they were sure they served by Casey, so down I came to see if Zack was right," Jason looked disappointed as he added "Though it looks like despite the earlier act that he didn't want to be found,"

With that Jason turned and started to leave. "I don't think I should stay here, its going to cause problems,"

Lily went over to him, "No," she said firmly. "You and Casey have issues to work out, we know Casey, he's a great guy but when we first first met him he didn't want to be known he ran from everything he didn't want to deal with keeping it inside, overtime he learned to deal and that he can count on us to help him out."

Theo moved up, he agreed with Lily and added "Casey's our friend and you seem to be a nice guy too, something's happened in your past, believe me I get it, I have a twin brother and we were the same as you guys just not quite so physical,"

RJ stepped forward placing a hand on Jason's shoulder "Look man, I'm gonna go find Casey and talk to him, you can stay here with Lily and Theo, Casey doesn't live here anyway, not anymore, he's just visiting."

Jason looked around and vaguely smiled, "Casey's got some good friends here, I hope he knows that, wish I saw mine more than I do now,"

RJ chuckled, "Price of getting older my friend, I know the feeling."

Jason smiled, "All right let me get my things from my Bike, I put it round back,"

Lily's face beamed at him, "You have a bike?"

"Yeah.... don't tell me you were a biker girl?"

Everyone laughed, "You have no idea," she said "Mind if I come and see it?"

"Not at all, you coming Theo?" Jason responded.

"Why not," Theo replied.

They all left the loft at the same time. As they left an alarm system went off, the TV monitors lit up and showed the entrance of Dai Shi's temple.

"You can't get rid of me that easily power rangers,"

No one saw General Scorch, no one knew what was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Casey gave a deep sigh, he hadn't meant to let it happen but it had, no doubt that his friends were worrying about him. Trailing through the woods he felt like he had been here over one hundred times in anger or frustration, of course this was also where most of his own personal training took place as the academy often was too crowded too perfect his own skills. Casey came to a stop as evil laughter filled the air.

"Come out!" he screamed into the forest, Casey looked around as no one appeared yet the laughter got louder, he knew it was female and it seemed familiar to him.

"Whoever you are," Casey added to his previous sentence but it only came out loud enough for him to hear, suddenly the tree line in front of him seemed to distort, Casey assumed his battle position. Inside he could feel the tiger spirit roaring and itching practically screaming at Casey for a fight, the tiger's mood changed with Casey's and his emotions were causing havoc for the tiger's strength.

"What's the matter? Become a cowardly kitten instead of a mighty tiger?"

Casey breathed easier and stood down as Camille appeared in his line of sight, "Don't do that Camille,"

"Oh, but it was so much fun," Camille gave Casey an evil grin, "You should have seen the look on your face before you realised it was me!" Camille laughed and started to walk over to Casey.

Casey looked her up and down, "Wearing normal clothes today I see," Casey noted the green jacket but he could see the underlying black top and matching trousers with black boots.

"I find it easier to go into town if I don't look like I'm about to chop off a few heads," she replied still smiling.

"So where is he then?" Casey asked.

"Who?" Camille replied, her tone of voice sounding slightly sarcastic.

"Well lets see you and Jarrod haven't spent the better part of a day apart since the day you two enrolled into Pai Zhai, so where is he?"

Exactly on cue a figure flew out from the top of the trees behind Casey and motioned his fist downwards in an attempt to catch Casey off guard. Casey flipped forward and kicked backwards when he heard the thud of the man's landing, Casey felt his foot connect and turned round to face his opponent. Jarrod stood in his lion fighting stance waiting for Casey's response, Casey smirked and flew at him with his tiger strikes. Jarrod and Casey's attacks were similar bit different enough for the well trained eye to spot, Camille sat on a nearby rock her head leaning on her hand.

"Just once I'd like to go from A to B without those two going at it," Camille sighed as Jarrod and Casey stopped and then started again. Jarrod tried an overhead punch but Casey's arms blocked and retaliated with a front kick, Jarrod used Casey's arms and a little technique of the Sky Overlord to flip over Casey avoiding his attack completely, as Casey turned and started to strike with his claw's again Jarrod moved his hands to intercept with skill and precision at every blow. The tendons of the two fighters collided and clashed until they both were locked in each others grip and unanimously decided to give up.

"You've improved on blocking," Casey commented as they both got there breath back.

"And your attacks were chaotic and anger driven," Jarrod replied between panting breaths, "What's up?" Casey smiled, the one thing about him Jarrod and Camille being stuck in the academy together was that they had gotten to know each really well, even Casey had been surprised by how well him and Jarrod got on, he considered him a closer friend than Theo at this moment in time.

"It's nothing really," Casey said trying to mask his emotions.

"Nice try," Camille said as Casey and Jarrod sat either side of her, "But between the two of us we can read just about anyone, so what's the matter?

Casey couldn't help but laugh, who would have thought that Camille of all people would be generally concerned about him, he wouldn't have believed it a few months ago but then a lot had happened in the past year and a half that had changed him forever.

"Well," Casey gave a deep sigh as he started to explain to them about Jason turning up and how everyone had taken to him and how he had also beaten each of them in a spar, Casey swallowed as he got to his own little spar and he explained how their 'spar' got a little out of hand, "And that's pretty much when I found Camille, I mean I was running out here for a bit but other than that you join on there," Jarrod and Camille both looked at each other and then back at Casey, eventually Jarrod started to speak.

"Well I almost hate to ask, but why is there all this anger in you, yeah I get that something must have happened to you but I mean the anger is literally seething and smoking around you,"

Camille nodded in agreement, "We can sense it from you, a little bonus of our not so accepted powers," she said with a little bit of resentment in her voice, Camille took the knot out of her hair and let it flow down loose, Jarrod put his arm around Camille, she leaned into him a little but kept her eyes on Casey.

Well," Casey started, "I trust you guys same as I trust the others, but there are some things that people just can't tell, this is one of them," his face was sweating and he looked tired. Jarrod looked at him and made a decision in his head, Camille knew what Jarrod was going to say before he said it and wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Think RJ will mind having me around?" Jarrod said with a comforting grin on his face, Casey looked up at him very surprised but at the same time pleased and he felt a little relieved.

"You'd come stay for a bit?" Casey asked nervously.

"Sure man, look if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here right now, and possibly neither would the rest of the world, the least I can do is help you out here with your brother," they both smiled, Casey already felt a little better about going back, "Besides, he may have tamed you 3 kitty cats, but he has to deal with the king of the jungle now, the MIGHTY LION!" Jarrod roared the last word letting it echo throughout the woodland.

Camille just laughed, "What am I supposed to do while your off being the mighty lion?"

"Well its not like it would be hard for you to come back and forth, you do have the ability," Jarrod said looking down at her.

"I know, doesn't mean I want too though," she said looking up at him with a smug grin on her face.

Jarrod was silent for a while and then eventually said, "Then don't, stay at the academy alone with the other masters," Camille's expression changed instantly and she nodded her head.

"Fine then," she said not hiding her tone.

Casey looked worried he'd never seen them disagree, at least not openly like this.

Jarrod just laughed and tickled her sides, "Stop acting you mind, I can read you just like you can read me," Camille laughed uncontrollably until she batted away his hands with her own.

Casey was more comfortable now that he could see she was playing.

"So," Jarrod said, "When do you want to go back?"

"To be honest I don't, but I guess putting it off will only make it worse for me,"

"Yeah," Jarrod agreed "I suspect it will,"

Camille laughed getting up and pulling Jarrod up with her, "I'll see you later then, I'm going to get some food, if were going to be at that loft again for a while then we'll need more food," she said chuckling. As the two parted they exchanged a quick kiss and then went their separate directions.

*****************

RJ sighed as he got back into the loft, looking around he saw Jason performing a Kata in the centre of the floor, RJ stopped and watched him for a second, RJ couldn't work him out, until earlier he was beginning to believe that Casey's original reluctance to see him was just him being the drama queen that RJ knew only too well that he could be, but RJ also knew that Casey got whiny not angry like earlier and yet Jason seemed like an ok guy, he might even be able to give a hand as far as fighting goes.

Jason performed an upper block followed by a quick one two punch, turning he saw RJ watching him from the balcony entrance to the loft, Jason smiled and picked up the towel dabbing it around his relatively dry face.

"Sure you don't wanna go?" Jason said to RJ as he came down the stairs.

"Maybe," RJ said not giving an answer. "Where have Theo and Lily gone?"

Jason put the towel down turning around to face RJ "They went to find you and slash or Casey,"

"Brilliant," RJ said "Lose all 3 employee's in one night,"

"Don't you have more?"

"Yes, Fran is in Europe with Dominic and Flit is up in Chicago for the month,"

Jason nodded, "Flit? Odd name," Jason said with a laugh.

"Depends where you come from," RJ said heading across and sitting down in the chair.

Noise filtered in from the stairs as Theo and Lily came in, "Well no wonder we couldn't find him he's here," Theo said as they came down the stairs.

"See? Told ya they would come back," Jason said with a grin,

Suddenly another pair of voices came up the stairs as Casey and Jarrod came in, Lily and Theo went to greet Jarrod and said hello excitedly, as they all came together in the centre of the room the tension was thick enough to cut with a bread knife, Theo looked over at Jason noticing the fact that he was still wearing his jacket.

"Aren't you hot in that thing?"

"Nope" Jason replied simply.

"Does it ever come off?" Lily said sarcastically.

Jason laughed, "Yeah it does, but it holds sentimental value I like to know where it is," Jason turned to Jarrod and held out a hand "Hi, I'm Jason since it doesn't look like anyone's going to introduce us,"

"Jarrod," he replied, "Nice to meet you,"

Theo waited until they finished and then asked "What's so sentimental that you can't take it off in heat like this?"

Jason laughed and jokingly replied, "Are you kidding me?! This jackets been to the moon and back,"

Everyone but Casey found it amusing and they laughed.

*****************

Scorch was impatient, "Where is that blasted creature,"

"I am here you impatient dragon," a voice said from behind him.

Turning round Scorch saw the figure that he had grown accustomed too, "I trust everything is ready?"

"Yes, everything is in place we can no begin," replied the figure.

"Good is your \Rinsin power what you thought it would be?" Scorch asked him.

"Oh It's perfect," the cruel twisted voice replied, it was dark and yet scratchy very low pitched.

"I'm glad you approve, now to finish the rangers once and for all!" Scorch screamed summoning his Rin Shi warriors.

The other figure figure moved into the light his gold armour shining brightly, "Yes, the rangers will be finished once and for all,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone had settled into their rooms, Jason smiled as he took his shirt and jeans off climbing into the bed that RJ had shown him too a few minutes ago, he smiled, his body was tired and being able to lay down like this and relax felt like heaven. Jason let out a deep sigh as he pulled on the trousers that belonged to a set of pyjamas, he never bothered with the top part but it was a cold night so he put the bottom part on, his muscles were aching a little, riding all day on his bike and then going at it with Casey and his two friends took a little more out of him than he cared to admit, there was a time when he would have done it and felt nothing, he knew though that, that time was over and although he kept himself fit he knew he wasn't a teenager anymore. Jason had just closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep when suddenly the whole loft shook as a powerful explosion went off, leaping out of bed he opened his door to find that the explosion had been a lot closer than he first thought, flames leapt about setting everything in their path alight in the main part of the loft, an almighty whole had been blown into the side of the building and through it Jason could see the rest of the city going up in flames.

"What on Earth.... how did this happen," Jason said out loud to no-one and everyone, his eyes widened as a figure landed from outside falling directly into the flames, the flames didn't part for it however they didn't seem to burn it either. As the new figure stepped forward Jason's face went from that of a hardened veteran to confused and shocked.

"I happened!" the creature screamed at Jason giving an evil dark laugh as he did so.

"This can't be happening...." Jason said not sounding the least bit confident.

"Come now you pathetic little human, you should know by now that anything's possible in our world," the creature stepped out of the flames his dark red eyes seemed to glow with fire and anger, the gold lining of his armour being enhanced by the flickering flames, the cruel twisted sword with jagged edges gripped tightly in it's left hand and the deep blue skin of his face seemed to glow with evil. "That's right powerless ranger, the most powerful warrior in the universe has returned! I... GOLDAR!" Goldar's lips were edged upwards into a cruel, smug and dark smile his wings had opened up and unfurled from his back all the way out to make him a more imposing creature.

Jason stared in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, shaking his head he forced himself back into reality, hiding his inner fear his face was cold and emotionless, "I don't know how you've come back Goldar and to be honest it doesn't matter,"

Goldar cocked his head to the side a little, his wings slowly folding up and returning to their position on his back under a piece of his skin, his grin still present on his face as he slowly lifted the sword up in a battle stance. "And why doesn't it matter Jason?"

"Because I know how your leaving," Jason assumed his own stance and waited to see what Goldar's move would be, suddenly though he heard shouts from the other side of the room, Jason's eyes widened as he saw Casey, Theo and Lily come forward all looking at Goldar shocked and surprised.

"No! Get out of here now!" Jason screamed at them his voice loosing its trained tone and it shrieked sounding a little distorted.

"No way," Theo replied.

Much to Jason's surprise and annoyance the three of them assumed the stances he'd seen earlier. Goldar laughed and motioned with his hands, Jason was sent hurtling back as a fireblast shot from Goldar's eyes, "I think I'll play with these young fools before I have my revenge," Goldar teased letting out yet another vicious laugh.

Jason was dazed and dizzy as he got back up, he slowly stumbled forward despite the fact his vision was blurry and his head didn't feel right. As he approached where he had been earlier he could hear the flames roaring away, his vision returned and he didn't feel dizzy anymore but his head still hurt, turning to where Goldar had been standing Jason stopped, his eyes locked on the scene in front if him, he couldn't see Theo anywhere and he wished he couldn't see Lily, her lifeless body laying on the floor scared him half to death. Goldar's sword was bathed in blood, it dripped slowly off the sword onto the floor, Jason tried not to focus on the scene but then it registered in his mind where Casey was. In Goldar's other hand he held Casey high above his head by his neck, laughing maniacally Goldar was draining the life out of Casey, Goldar turned his head and eyed Jason standing their, with a careless swing of his arm Goldar sent Casey hurtling into the wall, Casey went down without a sound. Jason swelled with emotion but he couldn't settle on one, he was sad, angry, raging, he didn't know what to feel his mind was on fire.

"What's the matter you pathetic powerless human?!" Goldar roared at Jason, "Feeling beaten?" he moved towards Jason, slow and patient keeping his guard up, "HAHAHA! I haven't even started with you yet," Goldar shot a beam of gold light at Jason and the next thing Jason knew he was no longer in the loft. "Welcome back Jason,"

Jason looked around realising where he was, "Why am I here Goldar?"

"Oh, surely you have figured it out by now, your the one I want to get back at the hardest," Goldar laughed as he came forward his sword no longer anywhere to be seen, "Which is why I thought I'd make this reunion special, after all this 'Dark Dimension' is one of my fondest memories of us,"

"What are you talking about Goldar?" Jason tried to remain calm and focused but his mind was chaotic and images of Lily and Casey kept flashing into his mind.

"I'm talking about this," Goldar took a few steps to the side and motioned with his hands to where he had just been stood, he was pointing a little further back. A light came on, it seemed to originate from nowhere it just appeared.

Jason swallowed hard, sweat covered his body his stomach turned over in knots, the lights had revealed a cage, in that cage was his wife Kimberly, her face was covered in bruises and her clothes ripped, her arms were shackled above her head and she appeared unconscious. Jason's mind was now focused, he stood up all the way, he no longer let any other emotion in accept his anger, his hands went instinctively behind his back, yet he found nothing.

"Looking for this?" Goldar hissed holding the Red Power Morpher out for Jason to see.

Jason's face no longer hid his feelings, he was terrified of the situation, Kim was in danger, Goldar had killed his brother and his friends and now it seemed somehow Goldar had his power morpher.

"Just like old times, eh Red Ranger?"

"Release Kim and you can have me Goldar," he didn't think Goldar would but he had to try.

Goldar let out a loud hissing laugh and shook his head with an expression of glee on his face, "I don't think so Jason,"

"Release Kimberly now!" Jason's voice was deep and commanding but he knew in the back of his mind their was only way he could see to get out of this.

"Now your demanding, but soon, you will be begging," Goldar replied waiting for Jason's move.

Jason's anger boiled to the surface and lunged at Goldar with his fists, Goldar parried Jason's movements and sent his own leg up into Jason's stomach. Jason flew upwards and came crashing to the floor a few feet away from Goldar, he cursed to himself, he had forgotten the difference in physical strength between humans and whatever Goldar was.

"No human has ever defeated the mighty Goldar!"

Jason looked up, he was on his hands and knees trying to get his breath back, as he got up slowly and smirked, "Tell that too Tommy," Jason said knowing how that would anger him.

Goldar flew at Jason and sent him crashing to the floor again, however this time Goldar put his heavy foot on Jason's chest, brilliant flames seemed to ignite out of Goldar's hands as his sword materialised.

"Oh, don't worry powerless ranger I intend too," Goldar started to swing the sword back and forth over Jason's face, "Although I'm surprised you have the courage to mention that, surely that burns at your very soul Jason, the fact that he managed to escape from me and Lord Zedd's 'Other World' when you could not escape from this 'Dark Dimension,'"

Jason didn't reply, he just didn't know what to say.

"And now I think I'm just about ready to end this game, don't worry Red Ranger I'll take good care of the Pink Ranger," Goldar's cruel laugh echoed throughout the walls of the Dark Dimension as he held his weapon high up towards the ceiling of the prison. Jason shut his eyes accepting his fate.

Suddenly he felt pressure on his shoulder and he shot upwards, his eyes opening.

"Jason!" Theo and Lily jumped at the same time.

Jason looked around confused, he was covered in sweat, cold sweat, suddenly he realised the whole affair had been a nightmare, he fixed his eyes on Lily and let out a sigh of relief as he pushed the image of her limp body out of his mind. He saw Jarrod and Casey stood by the door with another woman he didn't recognise, he breathed easier and he saw RJ coming into view,

"You obviously were having a rather vivid nightmare," RJ said a little uneasy "We could hear you,"

"Yeah I was," Jason replied moving to get up, he stopped as he realised the pressure on his shoulder was actually Lily's hand, looking at it she took it off him allowing him to get up, as he stood up he asked RJ where the bathroom was, RJ went out of the room with him and pointed it out.

Theo looked at Lily and shook his head, leaning over to whisper in her ear he said "If your tongue comes out anymore someone's going to trip over it,"

Lily's mouth snapped shut, she turned to Theo and narrowed her eyes trying to give him an evil look but she wasn't very good at them when it came to Theo, so she just laughed and decided to leave it at that.

Casey was remaining quiet, he had been woken by Jarrod and they were the last to enter into Jason's temporary room, he himself had not had the best of dreams but as usual everyone was too occupied with Jason too notice.

Jason splashed some water onto his face and looked himself over in the mirror, his body ached and it felt like he really had been fighting, he wanted to ring Kim and hear her voice and hear her say she was fine but he also knew a dream was a dream and it was in the middle of the night he wasn't going to wake her up just for her to say that.

As Jason came back out of the bathroom Jarrod and Camille told the others that they were going out for a minute, they wanted to go and grab some medicine for Jason that Camille had used on Jarrod when he had nightmares, she said it worked wonders to fix the anxieties it can leave.

**********

Scorch skulked around in the alley avoiding a passer by, suddenly he was aware of another presence, turning around his ally stepped forward, his gold and black armour hiding him well in the night.

"Was it a success?" Scorch asked.

"I believe so, hard to tell how effective it was until we reveal ourselves,"

"Then lets reveal ourselves allready!" Scorch said impatient as always.

"Tomorrow we make our move," The other figure replied leaving quickly.

Scorch smiled, why on earth they had to meet in the city he didn't know or why his ally left in such hurry, but he didn't care tomorrow would be the day he had been waiting for.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Light started to slowly creep through the windows of the pizza parlour loft. It shone down over the huge space and seemed to breathe life into the silent room. In a small room RJ awoke, his senses attuned to the sun's rising to the point that he required no alarm clock. He slowly clambered out of bed, letting out a large yawn as he rose up. Opening his door he made his way to his meditation area, noticing as he walked there that Jason's door was ajar. RJ turned the corner into the main part of the loft to find Jason settling down in the same area he would normally sit in. He moved forward as Jason noticed him.

"Your up early," Jason stated, sitting and crossing his legs.

"Well, not for me, though I could say the same to you," RJ replied, moving closer to Jason.

Jason raised an eyebrow as he saw RJ sit next to him in the same position.

"What?" RJ asked.

"You meditate?" Jason asked, ignoring the question and lowering his eyebrow.

"Yup, it helps keep the mind focused,"

"And on task," Jason interrupted, finishing the sentence for him.

RJ smiled a little, he placed his hands on his knees and started to breathe deeply. Jason followed suit and they both closed their eyes. RJ sat with his back straight, his breathing deep yet silent whereas Jason sat with his back arched a little, his breathing quick at first though it eventually settled until the two men seemed to be completely still.

Lily stirred in her room. Though it was still pitch black, she was a light sleeper and something had woken her. She couldn't just lay there now that she was awake. Slowly and carefully, she untangled herself from Theo and got out of bed. She slipped on a top and shook her head at Theo as he continued to sleep.

Discreetly, Lily slid the door open and crept out before shutting it again. She silently moved down the corridor; it was only a few steps but she didn't want to announce her presence. She then poked her head around the corner of the wall and saw RJ, in the position he was usually in at this time in the morning, and Jason, who sat next to him. That caught her attention.

Lily adjusted herself so that she could watch both of them while leaning against the wall. Her head tilted to the side a little as she watched the two older men. She couldn't help but notice that while RJ had clothes on, Jason didn't seem bothered by being shirtless. She smirked a bit, seeing the muscles on Jason's toned body. Even though he was the oldest one there, he looked a lot more fit than any of them.

Suddenly, she found herself joined by someone else, as Camille took the wall opposite her. She turned to Camille and nodded in Jason's direction. The other girl looked on and shook her head, but found that she didn't want to look away. They both snickered quietly and nodded to each other.

"Are you two planning on joining us or are you just going to keep staring at Jason?" RJ asked, not moving a muscle or opening his eyes.

Camille and Lily's eyes widened,. They didn't bother hiding though, since RJ obviously knew they were there the entire time.

"Hey after a while you just get used to it," Jason replied for them, smiling and opening his eyes to see their reactions.

Lily and Camille both just glared at him, Camille especially had a look of death about her. Their embarrassment wasn't quite over yet though because as they were about to respond, a voice from behind made them jump.

"Yeah we know what you mean," Jarrod said, walking past the two women with a big grin on his face. Theo followed behind him.

"Yeah it's a curse really," Theo said jokingly.

RJ opened his eyes and relaxed, realising that meditation was going to have to wait.

"In the interest of keeping the peace I'd suggest you two keep your mouths shut since you're currently angering your other halves, and I'd like to point out that they both hit rather hard," RJ said, smiling rather smugly as he added that last bit.

Theo and Jarrod both looked at each other than back at the two women. Theo swallowed hard as he saw Lily's expression. Jarrod just smirked at Camille's 'death' look. Theo just gave Lily an apologetic look before she laughed and the two made their way back towards their room.

"You really want to try, Camille?" Jarrod inquired with a laugh.

Camille slowly moved across the room, seemingly sliding across the floor. Her face had a devilish grin on it and her voice was now more of a low hiss.

"All talk and no action, don't rile me unless you mean it hun," Camille replied raising her arms into her stance.

Jason and RJ were now standing and watching to see what would happen next. Jason leaned over to RJ and asked "Is there anyone here who doesn't know kung fu?"

RJ chuckled and shook his head in response.

Camille backed down though when Jarrod decided that tickling her would win the fight more easily than his Lion technique.

"That's cheating!" Camille said between laughs. She then batted his hands away and turned back on her feet to return to her temporary room.

Jarrod was going to follow her but decided he was happy with his black sleeveless shirt and trousers. Eyeing Jason up, he moved towards him, flexing his arms as he did so.

Jason laughed and shook his head at him.

"Sorry Jarrod, not today. I promised to go meet an old friend who's in town for a bit," Jason said.

Lily walked back into the room, now wearing a slightly low cut yellow top and thin black trousers with yellow stripes. "Who's that then?" she asked.

Jason chuckled as she headed further upstairs to make herself some breakfast,. He also noticed a rather tired looking Casey follow her up. Casey seemed completely disinterested by the conversation and his only interest appeared to be getting food.

When Jason didn't answer, Jarrod asked Lily's question again as he was interested too.

Jason sighed and, as Lily came down the stairs with a bowl of cereal, he answered.

"Kira Ford," Jason said.

Lily started to choke,. She was desperate to speak but had forgotten she had to swallow the food first. Lily eventually got her question out. "You can't be serious, Kira Ford as in the singer?"

Jason nodded, to both Lily and Jarrod.

Lily let out a high pitched noise, to the surprise and annoyance of everyone.

"She's one of my favourite artists," Lily said, keeping herself under control. "Along with one of my friends, Gabby."

Jason smirked, deciding it would be easier to just offer than wait until Lily plucked up the courage to ask him.

"So you and Gabby want to meet her then?" Jason asked.

Lily beamed at him and had a massive smile on her face.

"Please," She replied, nodding as she did.

Jarrod smiled and asked if he was allowed to come as well. Camille appeared next to him, now sporting a light green jacket and dark blue jeans. Jason nodded to Jarrod and turned to Camille. Camille shook her head, "He's the Kira fan not me, I don't really listen to music."

Casey stood on top of the balcony, looking unimpressed.

"How exactly do you know Kira Ford?" Casey asked sceptically.

"Well believe it or not," Jason said, turning and looking up at him as he did so. "I knew her before she became famous, and since her fiancée is my best friend I kinda keep in touch with her."

Casey shook his head, "Tommy?" Casey didn't look convinced.

Jason nodded, "Believe what you want, you normally do."

The room had gone from a pleasant atmosphere to one of anxiety and uncertainty. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Jason turned back to Lily and Jarrod, "Well call your friend Lily, I'm leaving in an hour or two."

"She won't be up yet, but I'll call her in a bit," Lily replied.

******************

On the other side of town, people were running around like headless chickens. Rin Shi warriors were terrorising the city, gathering fear for their master, General Scorch, who stood in the centre of the destruction, orchestrating it all.

"You're sure the Power Rangers won't stop us?" Scorch asked.

"Positive, they have no way of detecting us." A voice replied, seemingly from nowhere.

"HEY!" A voice screamed as a couple of Rin Shi were sent slamming into the ground.

"Get out of here girl," Scorch said to the woman.

"Girl?" Her look was one of death, the devil himself couldn't match the look.

"What, you think you're a Power Ranger or something? Get lost!" Scorch screamed.

The woman took a few steps forward, completely ignoring his threat.

"I wanna thank you for scaring everyone away, it makes this part much easier,"

"What part?" Scorch asked, his voice snarling and his body prepared for a fight.

"The part where I kick your butt." With that she brought her hand to her chest and her wrist was enveloped in a yellow light.

Throwing her hand out, she started a series of motions and screamed, "Dino Thunder, Power Up, HA!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Loft had grown quiet. Jason, Lily and Jarrod had gone to meet Gabby in town and to find Kira. RJ, Casey and Theo were left at the Pizza Parlor. RJ had closed the store for the weekend. The place was in a state it hadn't been cleaned properly in a while. RJ carefully dodged the frantic Theo as he shot past with his mop and bucket and then continued walking up to the loft.

"Hey!" Casey yelled at RJ. "You're not planning to leave just the two of us do this job, are you?"

RJ stopped half way up the stairs. He turned his head to look back to Casey, who stood in the doorway. "No, of course not, though I'm sure the two of you can manage without me for a couple of minutes."

Casey just nodded as RJ continued ascending the stairs. Casey went back into the eating area and started talking to Theo. "Well this is a fun vacation.", adding extra emphasis to his last word.

Theo glanced up at him, "Well, I will be glad when Flit gets back, that is for sure," Theo put the mop in the bucket and stood up straight. "Though I don't understand how we let this place get so messy; sure it looks fine on the outside but I didn't realize how slack we've been at cleaning this place."

"I don't technically work here," Casey replied.

"Didn't you have this argument with RJ the other day?" Theo asked, smirking a little.

Casey gave Theo an evil look then crouched down to look at the underside of the tables. "Where is Dominic when I need him?" Casey implied with a laugh.

"Probably trying to keep a manic Fran from having a panic attack." Theo replied with a grin.

"I can imagine the fun he must be having trying to get Fran new stuff." Casey added while picking at the chewing gum underneath the table. Casey continued cleaning the table until there was a loud sparking noise followed quickly with a familiar noise sounding from upstairs.

"Theo. Casey, get up here!" RJ's voice echoed down the stairs.

Theo and Casey both stopped what they were doing and raced up the stairs into the loft. Upon reaching the main part of the loft, they were greeted by the sight of RJ with a worried and shocked looked on his face.

"RJ!" Casey yelled, "What's going on? Why is the alarm sounding?" he added as he quickly descended the second set of stairs.

Theo saw the TV monitors and blinked a few times before finally believing what he was seeing. "I've got a pretty good idea that, that is what's going on." Theo said.

Casey turned to the monitors, confused, then stopped as he saw the images. There on the screen was an army of Rin Shi warriors. More disturbing though was the fact that they were being led by Phantom Beast General Scorch.

"Wait," Theo said, "There's someone else their, look right at the edge" Theo pointed right to the top of the screen.  
RJ and Casey could both see the figure though they couldn't make it out. Suddenly on the screen there was a flash of yellow light. Now the figure could be seen entirely colored in yellow and clearly a Power Ranger.

"It's Lily!" Casey and Theo said simultaneously.

"I'm not so sure," RJ replied. He moved closer to the screen as the figure started to trade blows with the Rin Shi warriors. "It's a Power Ranger certainly, but look closely- it doesn't look like our yellow Ranger."

Casey and Theo, both surprised by this statement got up close to the monitor. The Ranger had now moved closer to their point of view. They both nodded in agreement. Theo smiled and grinned in excitement. "Another Ranger?! I didn't think we would ever meet other Ranger teams." Theo exclaimed excitedly.

Casey looked serious. His face set on Scorch. "We won't unless we go and help her, she's doing all right now but I don't plan to just stand and watch." Casey said, taking his apron off.

RJ and Theo both nodded. They all turned and ran toward the wall, each grabbing a vine as they did so. As they got to the wall they all jumped up and pushed off against it and went towards the hole they used to exit.

************

Jason and Jarrod were walking side by side, talking about various martial art techniques. As they crossed the road and went onto a much wider path they were joined by Lily and Gabby.

"I can't believe we are going to meet Kira Ford!" Gabby said to Lily, charged with energy and very excited.

"I know!" Lily replied. "Don't forget it's all because of him." Lily added pointing to Jason.

"Yeah, thank you so much Jason." Gabby said, her voice sounding sincere.

"It's ok," Jason replied. "Though do me a favor? When you talk to her, decide who's going to speak first out of you two." Jason smiled and added "She can't decipher two people speaking at once."

Lily and Gabby both looked at each other then back at Jason, making rude faces as they did so.

"So how long have you known Kira then?" Jarrod asked.

"About 4 years, I think." Jason said.

"Wow," Gabby said. "Did they meet in high school then?" Gabby asked.

Jason chuckled, here it comes. "Yeah they definitely met in high school." He said with a grin.

Jarrod smiled, "I've already worked it out," He said quickly with a grin.

"Worked what out?" The girls replied in unison.

"Well either his best friend is a few years younger than him, which I doubt since Casey seemed to know him, or there is an age difference."

Jason chuckled "I said they met in high school, never said weather Tommy was a student or a teacher."

Lily and Gabby looked a little confused but it passed. "So, Kira is marrying her high school teacher?"

"Kira has always looked younger than she is, and for the record they weren't together until after school." Jason replied.

"Anyway why does it matter?" Jarrod replied. "Camille is... older than me.... that doesn't seem to bother anyone."

Lily was the only one who knew what he meant. "Yeah I guess you're right, and it really doesn't matter anyway."

The conversation changed again, it was now a discussion of Kira's music. Suddenly a horde of people just seemed to appear from no where. They were all running in the opposite direction of Jason and the group, screaming about monsters. Lily and Jarrod glanced at each other, unsure of the situation or what to do. Jason took a couple of steps forwards and could hear a fight in the distance.

"Doesn't this city have Power Rangers?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "But they defeated Dai Shi months ago."

Jason nodded, "Well something is scaring these people and someone is having a fight up there." Jason pointed in the direction of the fight as they all started to move forwards.

Jarrod could hear the fight as well, he wondered weather it was the others they could hear fighting. Who else could it be?

The group slowly turned the corner and found a large group of Rin Shi warriors. Lily and Jarrod both look horrified as they saw the figure of General Scorch leading them.

"Hey!" Gabby exclaimed. "It's the Yellow Ranger!"

With that everyone turned towards the Ranger in shock. Lily and Jarrod were surprised the most, since they both knew where their Yellow Ranger was.

*******

Kira dodged left and right. The bouncing things she was fighting may look ridiculous but she couldn't argue with their fighting prowess. She made short work of the first wave once she realised the rhythm of attack that they used. Turning to face the lead monster she suddenly felt a large force hit her. Crashing into the nearby wall she felt like her body was on fire. Her body slumped into a heap on the floor.

"Why do we bother with these suits." She said quietly to herself.

The monsters started to converge on her. 'This is unfair,' she thought, 'I could take them no problem a second ago. What on earth did I get with?'

"Not enjoying the effects if my RinSin power?" Scorch teased. "The affects may be temporary but I assure you, your not going to live long enough to worry about."

Kira could still move but she knew that fighting and more importantly winning were both out of the question. 'Think it's time to call in some backup.' Kira thought to herself.

"Hey!" A voice called.

Kira, Scorch and the Rin Shi turned to the sound of the voice.

"Man what is he, physic?" Kira said out loud to herself.

Jason stood alone against the Rin Shi. Jarrod and Lily had led Gabby off out of the way, pretending that they were going with her. Of course they both were actually going to morph and return.

"A lone human, just what do you think your going to do." Scorch mocked.

Jason stood his ground, seeing Kira slowly get to her feet behind Scorch. He smiled as he saw another set of figures appear on the other side of Scorch.

"Well I'm not going to do anything, but I suspect they will." Jason said pointing behind the General.

Scorch turned and he filled with hate and disgust. He had been told that they wouldn't be able to detect him, though he never truly believed it.

"Well Rangers, looks like we meet again." Scorch said, his body flexing and gathering energy.

"Let's make it the last time Scorch." Casey replied, his voice venomous and angered.

Suddenly Theo, RJ and Casey were joined by Lily and Jarrod.

"Looks like the odds just went up in our favor." Theo said mockingly at the enemy.

Kira maneuvered herself around everyone so she was stood directly on the other side of the monsters and in front of Jason.

"Get out of here," She whispered to Jason.

"I can handle those putty rejects," Jason replied quietly.

"I have no doubt, but there are 5 Rangers... and what ever the black one is, I think we got it covered."

"Fine, but I'm only going over there." He quickly turned and jogged over behind some pillars.

Casey saw Jason move out of the corner of his eye. Inside his helmet he smiled a bit. A master of fighting he may be but Jason was no Power Ranger. This was Casey's uniqueness. Time to prove his master stripes were deserved.

"Well are we going to talk or get it on?" Casey said with a grin on his face.

"Attack!" Scorch screamed at his warriors, letting off a blast from his hand as he gave the command.

The Jungle Fury Rangers all moved up and started to wipe out the Rin Shi.

Meanwhile Kira had her own score to settle. "Hey Scorch!" She yelled from behind him. As he turned to answer the call he was struck by two sharp blades. He fell backwards slightly and righted himself.

"You again? fine. This place shall become your grave." He screamed at the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Man, you need to update your threats." Kira said with a laugh. This only made Scorch more angry and he unleashed a powerful energy wave towards her.

Kira jumped into the air and twirled over it like it was nothing. She then moved towards him, gripping her ptera grips tight in her hands. She slashed across Scorch's back, then quickly ducked as his arm came flying over her head. Kira brought her arms up, hoping to connect with his head. Unfortunately Scorch moved faster than she did. He grabbed her wrists quickly and started to squeeze them. Kira tried to break free but she was lifted off the ground by his strength.

"Looks like I've got you, you annoying pest." Scorch said, smiling evilly as he did.

Kira was in pain, her hands opened up under the pressure of Scorch and she dropped her weapons. Kira relaxed her arms completely realising she couldn't win that battle. She put all her energy into her left leg and used his own strength against him. She brought her knee up slamming into his stomach. The pressure on her wrists immediately died and she felt her right foot hit the ground. She rolled backwards and kicked upwards with her feet and sent Scorch flying over backwards.

"Man that hurt," She said to herself. Kira picked up the weapons and slammed them together. She placed one just behind the other forming a sort of sword with the blades of the grips. "Let's see how you like being hurt." Wincing as she gripped the weapons tight.

Jason smirked as he watched Kira charge forward, her weapons glowing a bright yellow. As she reached Scorch she sent the blades upwards and slashed them across his chest. A massive yellow 'slash' light appeared as she brought the blades back down to her sides. Lightening coursed over Scorch's body and he screamed in agony.

Jason smiled, "Guess that blast he hit Kira with really was temporary." He said to himself.  
Jason turned to look at the other Rangers that had appeared. He smiled as observed them. They were good warriors. The Purple one seemed to be particularly good. Watching them he couldn't help but think that they looked familiar. As he observed the Black one he tilted his head in confusion. "Well he looks like an ally, but he isn't the White Ranger that's for sure."

Jason watched the Red Ranger intently, he seemed confident and sure of him self. If a little bit too aggressive. Suddenly it clicked. Turning to the Yellow and Blue Rangers it became all too clear.

"Real subtle guys, putting your tattoos on the Ranger Costumes. One Tiger, one Cheetah and one Jaguar. So judging from the style that means that Purple is RJ." Jason smirked. "That Black one could be Jarrod. Would match his colour."

Jason took a few steps back; in front of him more Rin Shi warriors had appeared to aid Scorch. 'Oh no you don't' Jason thought to himself.

Flying out of his cover from behind the pillars he performed a split kick and caught the Rin Shi of guard, sending them twirling away. Jason landed and sent his elbow crashing into the chest to his right. He moved his other arm up to counter the kick that had been directed his way. As the kick connected he flicked the lower part of his arm to the side, sending the Rin Shi spinning to the floor. Jason smirked as the Rin Shi circled him, he wasn't one to wait around. Moving forward he shot his leg straight upwards over his head. He felt his foot connect with something. Moving his leg back down he then sent one arm out to the left and sent his leg out the right, jabbing two Rin Shi in the stomach. The last Rin Shi standing threw his fist out aiming for Jason's side. Jason got there first and wrapped his arm around the Rin Shi's, with his attacker secure he maneuvered his leg upwards to smash into his assailant. As he connected Jason released his grip and the Rin Shi hurtled away.

Jason smiled, "Next," he said out loud.

The rest of the Rin Shi were also defeated. The JF Rangers came forward to stand with the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

"We'll take it from here," Casey said to the other Ranger.

Lily, Casey and Theo all stepped forward with Claw-like weapons in their hands.

"Jungle Master Mode!" They all cried. Upon completing the transformation Kira stepped forward as well.

"Hey! I was doing just fine on my own thank you."

Casey ignored her comment and the others all charged forward to battle with Scorch. Scorch tried to parry their blows but was overwhelmed and still recovering from Kira's earlier attack. Scorch flew backwards, the ground cracking as he made contact a few feet from his original position.

Scorch stood up. He wasn't finished yet. Placing both of his hands together he concentrated a large portion of his energy into a blast. Before anyone had time to react he unleashed it at the JF Rangers. The rangers crashed down to the floor. Casey tried to get back up and made it on to one knee.

"You weren't this strong before." Casey said, his voice wavering, he was tired and in a lot of pain.

Scorch smirked and fired off another blast of RinSin power. Kira stepped in front of Casey.

"Super Dino Mode!" She screamed.

A mighty display of lighting coursed over her body and part of her suit changed. She now had spikes protruding from her legs and feet. Wings had been grafted onto her arms. She assumed her new position.

"You hit me with that a minute ago. I recognise the symptom. Don't worry though, you're not getting away from me." Kira flew upwards into the air and came flying down onto Scorch. Using her sharp wings as blades she caused havoc for him, buying the other Rangers time to recover.

RJ got to his feet first. "Rangers concentrate, focus your animal spirits. They can counter the effects of Scorch's power." The others slowly started to get back to their feet, their strength returning to them. RJ pushed a button on his morpher.

"Wolf Morpher, Wolf Beam!"

Kira knew what that meant. She hit Scorch one last time, then flew upwards out of the way.

"Fire!" A purple blast of energy erupted out of RJ's morpher. The energy connected with Scorch and he finally hit the ground. This time he didn't get back up.

Or so they thought. Out of no where a black energy seemed to cover Scorch's lifeless body. When the energy dissipated a voice could be heard echoing throughout the land.

"You may have beaten me today Rangers, but I am not alone. I will revive the Master and I will be back!"

Kira powered down to normal Ranger form. She turned to find the other Rangers crowded around her.

"Thanks for the hand," Lily said.

"Don't mention it," Kira replied.

"So how come you're," Theo was cut off.

"Sorry, I would love to chit chat but I really have to be somewhere. Maybe I will see you again some day." With that the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger disappeared with a bright yellow glow.

Lily suddenly realised something. "Guys! Jason and Gabby, Jarrod and I have to go find them and act like nothing happened. Sorry I know we need to talk about this but we can't just disappear"

"I agree Lily" RJ replied. "Although Jason was here when we got here, I think he saved that other Ranger."

Lily smiled and replied "Yeah he told us to run and said he would cover us. Course I'm hoping he found Gabby once he left because he isn't here now."

"Yeah he ran off just as the fight started. He may talk big but he can't take on Scorch and the Rin Shi." Casey said dryly.

"Uh-huh," Lily said, slightly annoyed with Casey's attitude.

Lily and Jarrod Powered down and ran off to go and find the other two.

RJ led the other two back to the loft.

As they powered down, RJ wondered what was eating at Casey.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lily and Jarrod had been walking for the past 5 minutes. They couldn't seem to find Gabby and Jason. As they walked around the town their luck didn't improve.

"Maybe they returned to JKP?" Jarrod suggested.

"I doubt it, Gabby wouldn't miss the opportunity to meet Kira and neither will I" Lily replied.

Jarrod couldn't help but notice that she seemed agitated. He hadn't got to know her as well as he now knew Casey, but he had also known her back when they were all still cubs. At one point talking to Theo and Lily had been awkward but they had both made it clear that there was no hard feelings between them and him. Jarrod had learnt many things since he was freed of Dai Shi, subtleness wasn't one of them.

"What's the matter with you Lily?"

Lily gave Jarrod a glance, she sighed. She shouldn't have been surprised by his question but she had gotten used to only having Theo worry about him. She still hadn't quite got used to having Jarrod worry about her again.

"Nothing" Lily replied.

"Lily, your good at many things. Lying isn't one of them."

Lily sighed again and decided she might as well tell him.

"It's Casey, he isn't acting like himself at the moment." She said, her voice hushed and low.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. It's pretty clear that Jason is the cause of this shift in personality, but I don't understand why." Jarrod replied.

"Me neither. I don't understand any of it. I mean when Jason first turned up they seemed to get alongon all right."

Jarrod's own emotions started to crawl towards to the surface.

"You'd be surprised, I mean when it comes to family you don't exactly want everyone else to know your problems. Casey has always dealt with his problems on his own. He builds up all his emotion and lets it out through anger."

Lily looked at Jarrod, she was startled by how much he seemed to know.

"You guys seemed to give Casey a venting point, he could actually talk to you guys. RJ was his master always there for him. You all were like his family but real family ties are often stronger than friendship."

Jarrod's hand formed a fist and some of his anger started to bubble up and outwards. Lily noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey", sShe said.

"We've known each other since our days in the school. You, Theo and I formed a good friendship. We weren't the strongest of friends, but we were friends. If it wasn't for you, me, and Theo probably wouldn't have lasted through the first few weeks. You really were there for us. But as time went on we all drifted apart and I never realizsed how much of a void had grown between us."

Jarrod looked at Lily surprised by her words.

"We should have been there for you when you needed us. So you weren't the nicest kid in school. It was no secret that things happened to you before me and Theo ever got there. But we are all here now, you've got Camille and I have Theo."

Jarrod smirked at that last remark. "Took him long enough", Jarrod said sarcastically.

Lily laughed at that comment. "True, but Casey doesn't have anyone anymore. Sure he comes and sees us all, but he doesn't live at JKP anymore. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, he is a good teacher and a great master. My point is him and RJ were a team. You said it yourself. Him and RJ were very close friends, he has a close friendship to you but you share your problems with Camille. You can't always be there for Casey and neither can I."

Lily took in a deep breath and brought her hand back down to her side.

"For the record. It is easy for me to believe."

Jarrod thought about what she said, a little confused about what she added on at the end. He was about to respond but as he and Lily turned the corner they collided with two other people.

"Owww!" Gabby and Lily moaned at the same time.

Jason laughed as he took a step back. "Guess we found you guys then."

Jarrod nodded. "Where have you two been?, Wwe've been looking for you for ages.!"

Gabby rubbed her head. "How come me and Lily banged heads but you two only walked into each other?"

Lily blinked a couple of timed and decided she was ok.

Jarrod and Jason both laughed. "It's the quietest you've been since we started walking." They both said in synchronisationsynchronization, they looked at each other and nodded; smirking as they did so.

Lily and Gabby looked at each other then back at the guys. "Yeah we're fine thanks for asking." Lily said playfully.

"We know your fine, you're both whining about it." Jarrod said with a grin.

Jason winced. He leaned towards Jarrod and whispered "I wouldn't if I were you, you can't tickle your way out of this one."

Lily and Gabby both rolled their eyes, choosing to ignore his comment.

"So can we still meet Kira then?" Lily said to Jason.

Jason was about to answer when he stopped and laughed.

"I think your chances are good." Came a voice from behind the two girls.

They jumped and turned around. Stood behind them was Kira Ford. Lily and Gabby's faces both beamed and had massive grins.

Kira looked up at Lily. "Am I shrinking or is the world getting taller?" She said with a laugh.

"Neither," Jason's voice came from behind the girls. "You're still the same midget you were last time I saw you." Jason added as he came into Kira's reach.

Kira rolled her eyes, she knew Jason was only playing. "And I see you're still the same, an older version of Conner."

Jason's features scrunched up and gave her an annoyed look. "Do I need to remind you that I know your weakness? Vanilla Ice Cream." Jason laughed.

Kira smiled and the two gave each other a hug. "I miss you guys." Kira said honestly.

"Yeah and we all miss you and Tommy." Jason responded letting goyou of Kira.

The other three exchanged confused looks. Jason saw the expressions of the other three and laughed.

"Don't worry about us two. Long story."

"Least you don't call me screech anymore.... and I am not short.... your just too tall." Kira said, giving Jason a playful punch to the stomach.

"Screech?" Jarrod asked curiously.

"Another long story." Jason replied. "Anyway, Kira this is Lily, Gabby and Jarrod."

"Hi!" Kira said. "I'm guessing you know me?" She said with a grin.

"YUP!" Lily said , her voice filled with excitement.

Kira laughed. "Well I guess we should all go find somewhere to sit down," Kira gave Jason a sideways look. "And have some Ice Cream." She added.

"Of course." Jason said.

The five walked off to find somewhere to eat. Jason walked a pace behind giving Lily and Gabby a chance to be the fan girls they clearly were. Jarrod walked a pace behind with Jason, he had plenty of time to say hello later. Something caught Jarrod's eye as he watched the other three walking.

"Jase, look at Kira's shoulder."

Jason nodded. "Yeah I saw the mark. She can be quite a klutz sometimes."

Jarrod nodded. While he believed Jason was telling the truth he also knew that the mark was not accidental. What had happened to Kira to give her that bruise?

******************

RJ sighed. "Look, this is getting us nowhere. Besides it is pointless to keep going without Lily and Jarrod anyway."

Theo nodded in agreement. "Although I don't get it. I thought the spirit world had been sealed and without Dai Shi none of them could be revived anyway."

Camille sighed. "The Phantom Beasts fought against Dai Shi for years. It's possible that they have a way of reviving themselves. Or..."

"Or someone else revived Scorch" RJ said.

Camille nodded, her thoughts were scattered. She had been quite shocked to learn that Scorch had somehow returned to life.

"Someone helped him." Casey stated. "He wasn't that strong before, his powers seemed to render us completely useless."

RJ sat back in his chair, thinking hard. "The trouble is, I can't think of anything that is stronger than RinSin, not saying that isn't forces stronger out there. But I can't think of any."

" I agree. The RinSin power was like nothing I've ever felt before. Though this black energy you described doesn't match anything I can think of." Camille said.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. We beat him once we can do it again." Casey said.

Everyone nodded. RJ stood up.

"Guys, I think it's time to forget about being normal for a while. We've all got to become warriors again. Theo, you and Lily are going to have to start training a lot more."

Theo nodded. "RJ I agree with you. However I'd like to point out that Lily and I are both masters. We know what we are doing."

"Easy Theo, RJ is right. I think we all need to start training together again." Casey said.

Camille tilted her head. "What about Jason?"

"We can't just kick him out for anyno reason... besides he could be helpful."

"He could?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, he managed to beat all three of you easily enough. He might be able to show all a thing or two." RJ replied.

"Sounds like a good idea." Theo said.

"Apart from he's not a ranger, doesn't know about Pai Zhai and he will be in the loft when the alarm goes off." Casey said quickly.

RJ looked slightly annoyed. "Yeah about the alarm.... it wasn't working earlier."

Everyone looked surprised.

"I had to fix it earlier and the moment I did the alarm went off and Scorch appeared on the screen."

"So that's what we heard earlier." Theo said.

RJ nodded. "Casey, we will have to talk to Jason when they get back later."

Casey nodded, his emotions mixed. His stomach was in knots, he didn't want another confrontation.

*************

Scorch slammed the doors of the temple wide open.

"The Rangers turned up! Not only my rangers but another yellow ranger appeared!" He screamed through the temple. His voice loud and ominous, he wasn't trying to contain his anger at all.

He saw his golden clad ally sitting calmly in his chair.

"Will you make up your mind what annoying form you're taking already!" Scorch screamed at him.

"What are you talking about?" Came the iceyicy cold reply. The deep voice seemed to echo loudly around the room.

"One minute you look like one thing the next you look like someone else.... your plan failed, stopped before it ever got going. I've had enough of taking your orders! NOW FEEL MY POWER!"

Scorch fired off a beam of RinSin energy directly at the figure in the chair.

Scorch could feel the beam connect. Scorch smirked, sure his power had done the job. He put his arms down and surveyed the damage.

Demonic like laughter filled the room. The large doors slammed shut. The room filled with flames. Scorch looked around, these turn of events were not in his favor.

Suddenly a large golden glow emanated in front of Scorch. Scorch couldn't believe his eyes.

"Two of you?!" He exclaimed.

The two golden clad figures started to circle Scorch. One had a more human like form. His form was black with golden parts over his body topped off by an impressive golden shield. The other was head to toe in gold. His blue face and blood red eyes intimidated even Scorch. The jagged sword and impressive armour he wore only aided the figures ability to intimidate.

In unison the two figures flew at Scorch, they tore him apart. Earth shattering blows came from behind and sword slashes from the front. Scorch dropped to the floor.

"You have one more chance Scorch. Fail again and we will not revive you."

Scorch was covered in black energy. He rose from the ground, his wounds now healed. He dropped to his knees.

"Yes my lord. When do we revive the master Dai Shi."

The creature put his sword away and turned to a small crystal glowing brightly in the corner of the room.

"Our strength is growing. Soon we will be able to sustain ourselves of our own will. When that time comes the lord of evil shall be revived."

The other figure moved back to his seat and made himself comfy.

"Yes, that time is soon approaching." There was a brief pause in his voice.

"He wishes to communicate,"

Scorch and the golden clad figure both dropped to one knee and lowered their heads.

"GOLDAR! SCORCH! What is taking so long!?"

*******************

Jason and Jarrod were walking back through an alley to JKP. Lily had gone ahead with Gabby. Jason had gone back with Kira to her hotel. Jarrod had decided to go with Jason. They were now walking back through an alley.

"So you and Kira seem like close friends." Jarrod stated.

"Yeah, we were once." Jason smiled as old memories started to come back to him.

"Man, that seems like a long time ago."

Jarrod smiled. "You have a lot of friends from the sound of it."

"Yeah, I have amazing friends and the most amazing family.... well now I do anyway." Jason said.

Jarrod looked confused. "What is with you and Casey anyway?"

Jason shook his head. "Lots of things. One big thing in particular.... something that he may never understand."

"But your life sounds like it has been fairly good, how can his have been so different?"

"Because my parents actually liked me. Casey was like an afterthought for them. That's the truth... they were happy with one. They weren't best pleased when they got more than one. He was always living in my shadow."

"That sounds pretty normal to me." Jarrod replied.

"Yeah well it's complicated, I was the only real friend Casey had."

Jarrod was about to respond when Rin Shi appeared in front of them.

"What the?" Jason said, startled.

"Oh great," Jarrod added.

The Rin Shi started to bounce towards the two guys. Jason and Jarrod looked at each other and smiled. Each one then assumed their respective stance and prepared for battle.

As the Rin Shi got closer the fight began. Jason went left, Jarrod ran right. Punches flew, blows were struck and duo seemed to be working in unison. Moving together Jason and Jarrod both performed a series of spinning kicks, low and high. Hitting the opposition together. The Rin Shi went down like bricks.

Unfortunately more and more Rin Shi appeared. They began to overwhelm the two until they were trapped in a corner. Suddenly a mighty roar echoed throughout the night. A huge Lion spirit slashed and bit at the Rin Shi until finally forming the armour around Jarrod.

"Spirit of the Black Lion!"

"What the?" Jason said startled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jarrod stood tall. His Lion armour completely encasing his body. It glimmered and sparkled from the light of the nearby windows and street lights. He looked over at Jason. He was shocked by his Lion spirit as he had expected, yet he didn't seem fazed as Jarrod had been expecting. Turning to the cowering Rin Shi. Jarrod took a step forward. The Rin Shi all took a step back. Jarrod couldn't help a smirk, clearly the Rin Shi remembered this form.

"Leave while you still can!" Jarrod cried towards the Rin Shi.

The lead Rin Shi hopped forward. He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly the Rin Shi became encased in dark matter. The black aura seemed to be transforming the creature. Slowly but surely the Rin Shi's body became warped and twisted until it finally exploded. Jarrod and Jason both shielded themselves from the blast. Jarrod had leapt in front of Jason hoping that his armour would provide some protection for Jason. As the smoke cleared Jarrod could see a creature stomp through the haze. Jarrod tilted his head in confusion, it was clearly a monster but unlike any he had encountered.

The bulking beast had a humanoid form, but it also sported large long black tentacles protruding out from its back and head. Its muscles were clearly toned and well maintained. The monster also had a variety of blades that seemed to be etched into its skin along its stomach.

Jason looked at this creature. He couldn't help but note that it looked very familiar. Pulling himself up Jason also saw that the Rin Shi was now forming ranks behind this monster. Jason gave an audible sigh. Stepping to the side of Jarrod he looked at where he assumed Jarrod's eyes were.

"You take creepy here, I've got the others."

"There must be 30 to 40 of them. How on earth do you plan to beat them all?" Jarrod replied.

"I don't. I'm counting on you to beat that thing quickly and call the others."

Jarrod couldn't believe how casual Jason was being. However, this was not the time. He only had one choice.

"Ok then, let's do this." Jarrod replied, assuming his fighting stance as he did so.

Jason's posture and expression changed dramatically. He assumed his fighting stance with a steely resolution on his face. His erased all other thoughts from his mind, concentrating all his focus into this battle.

The monster flung his arm forward. The Rin Shi shot forward at their master's call, at the same time Jason and Jarrod ran forward crashing into the oncoming wave of Rin Shi.

Jarrod barreled through them all, sending them spinning into the ground. The monster flew at Jarrod and their battle began. Jarrod had to settle for simply blocking, the creature moved with exceptional skill and cunning. Jarrod quickly realised if he continued this that he would get nowhere. Jarrod charged up his lion claws. As the creature tried an overhead attack Jarrod shot his left arm up, hand poised to strike. The creature was caught off balance, not expecting Jarrod's hands to have so much power. Smiling in his helmet, Jarrod shot forward with his right claw. Now the battle was at his pace.

Jason hadn't moved so fast in years. He flicked his foot into an oncoming Rin Shi. It went down like a brick. Jason paused briefly allowing a small smile before sending his leg into a roundhouse kick. Three Rin Shi were caught by the attack and collided with other Rin Shi sending a group of them down to the ground. Jason turned around just in time to catch a Rin Shi's weapon, aimed for the back of his head. Jason jerked and twisted the long staff, dislodging it from his attacker. Repositioning it into his own two hands he flung it outwards and connected right on the Rin Shi's neck. It would not be getting up. Jason then put the end of the staff to the ground and sent it around him in a circular motion. Many Rin Shi were taken up off the floor. Spinning the staff around either side of him. He created a break for himself. The Rin Shi paused to consider a new attack, which gave Jason the time he needed to recover. He smirked, he momentarily had the advantage.

Jarrod watched as the creature crashed into the wall of the alley. Followed quickly by a loud thud as it hit the floor. Jarrod charged forward, grabbing it by one of its large tentacles. Jarrod started to pound the monster with his free hand and knees. Unfortunately Jarrod never saw the other tentacles start to unwind and come loose. Before he knew what had happened Jarrod found that the positions had been reversed, the creature now had various tentacles wrapped around parts of Jarrod. Jarrod tried to fight it but was quickly entangled. He could feel his limbs starting to be crushed. He now had almost no movement at all; he could feel pressure on his ankles, knees and thighs, which was painful enough on their own. Unfortunately his arms were also being compressed against his sides, with restraints wrapping his wrists, elbows and upper arms to his side.

Jarrod tried to summon his spirit to free him. His concentration was broken when the creature let out a scream of pain. Jarrod felt his tentacle prison loosen its grip. Seizing the opportunity Jarrod put all his might into an aura burst. A small black aura exploded out of his body, strengthened by his lion roar. The creature's tentacles were incinerated by the blast. As the creature writhed in pain Jarrod could see a large spear sticking out of its back, just like the one the Rin Shi use.

Jarrod just caught a glimpse of Jason nod his head at him before Rin Shi encircled Jason again. Jarrod could see that the creature was rising up again. He was not giving this thing; whatever it was, anymore chances. He moved his arms upwards and pointed them at the oozing mess that stood in front of him. Spheres of energy then formed a few millimeters away from his open hands.

Jarrod fired the spheres off like guns. Creating more and more as each one was fired; he was like a machine gun. Finally the creature dropped to its knees in submission. Jarrod pulled his arms back, his armor began to glow. He channeled a much larger energy sphere in between both his hands. Jarrod threw it at the creature; the sphere grew in size and diameter as it traveled across the battlefield. Finally it encompassed the creature; a large explosion went off inside the sphere. Then the sphere shrunk right out of existence. Taking that monster with it.

Jarrod turned to help Jason. Jarrod saw Jason spin around in a corkscrew motion and crash into a Rin Shi. Jarrod stared for a second, scattered all over the alley were fallen Rin Shi. Jarrod smiled, Jason could certainly hold his own.

Jason felt his feet smash into the Rin Shi, at which point he pushed off of him and performed a back flip to right himself. Wiping some blood from his cheek he cursed to himself silently, he wasn't even sure when that had happened. Suddenly Jason was sent flying through the air and crashing to the floor. The Rin Shi had fired their weapons at him. Jason was stunned and dazed, unable to get up he could just about make out the Rin Shi circle round him. Suddenly they all just dissolved. Then as his vision cleared a little he saw a shining lion standing over him. Which was then replaced with the figure of Jarrod in his armour.

"Need a hand?" Jarrod said stretching out his arm.

Jason accepted and pulled himself up on Jarrod.

"Thanks" Jason said, still a little dazed.

Jarrod's armor then faded away in a mix of black and gold light, leaving Jarrod stood there.

Jason looked him over once or twice; he could see by Jarrod's face that he wasn't quite sure what to say.

The two men just stood there for a minute. Both unsure of the other. Eventually though Jason spoke.

"So, what exactly are you?"

"I'm sorry?" Jarrod said.

"Well you don't look like a power ranger, but you're not a monster either." Jason replied.

Jarrod sighed, there was no way around this, Jason had been part of the battle and he witnessed his transformation. He couldn't just make something up. Then Jarrod realised that perhaps this was a good thing. After all if Jason could handle the Rin Shi, then he might be able to help. Jarrod wasn't going to turn down help to deal with Scorch that was for sure.

"I'm complicated." Jarrod finally said.

"Complicated? How complicated can it be?" Jason said, trace amounts of annoyance in his voice.

"Well do you know what an animal spirit is?" Jarrod asked, fully expecting him to say no.

"Yes." Jason answered. *More than you know* he thought to himself.

"Well" Jarrod started, a little uneasy about this. "That Lion was mine. It is one of the strongest animal spirits in years. That's why it is so large and because of this, with enough practice I can create that armour you saw directly out of my spirit."

Jason nodded. "See that wasn't so hard was it?"

Jarrod looked confused. "You don't seem fazed or shocked, or anything! You didn't when I changed either." Jarrod let his sentence hand there for a second. Wondering just what he should do.

"Your right I'm not." Jason openly admitted. "Although I am shocked that you didn't call the rangers."

"Well I can't, I'm not a ranger so I don't get a cool device to communicate with."

Jason couldn't help but laugh. "Almost like a Communicator you might say?"

"Exactly" Jarrod replied.

"Well I guess we had better get back and report our findings to the others." Jason said.

"Others?" Jarrod asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, Casey, Theo, Lily and RJ. The Rangers." Jason said, starting to move off as he did.

Jarrod looked confused, "How did you know?"

"A fighting style is like a fingerprint. So long as you know it and can remember it you can spot it a mile away. Everyone's fighting style matches that of the rangers perfectly. Then there is the fact that you are the black warrior I saw fighting with them. Also there's the small detail that the tattoos they all have match what is on the Ranger suits."

Jarrod tried to swallow all this. He couldn't argue with any of it, as it all made sense and of course Jason was correct.

"So how come you know so much about spotting rangers?"Jarrod asked, not entirely liking how much Jason knew.

"I don't. I just know a lot about Fighting Styles and movements."

Jarrod sighed and decided that he had no choice but to go along with it. He lead Jason back to JKP, dreading what was about to happen.

"By the way, what exactly are those bouncing things?"

*******

Lily took in what the others said. She wasn't thrilled about it but she wasn't going to argue.

"So what do we tell Jason then?" She said not trying to hide her annoyance.

"Hey," Theo said. "I don't want to get rid of Jason either but I think for now it's just too dangerous for him to stay with us."

Lily nodded her head in agreement and repeated her question.

"Well I guess I will just have to ask him politely to leave, that we have old friends coming back and they live here." RJ said.

As if on cue they all heard Jarrod and Jason coming up the stairs.

"Here we go," Camille said.

As the two entered the loft, Camille noticed that Jarrod was looking guilty. She wondered just what had happened, then she noticed that Jason's hand was bloody.

"What happened?" She asked before RJ could get a word in.

"You and Jason decide to have a little duel?" RJ asked.

"No." Jarrod said, not sure where to go.

"We were attacked by Rin Shi." Jason said.

The others all looked startled.

"What?!?"

"Yeah but its ok, Jarrod morphed into his Lion Warrior Form and we got rid of them."

Everyone stared at Jason, though then the looks went to Jarrod.

"You did what?" Casey said. Trying to look surprised.

"Don't bother." Jarrod said.

"What do you mean by that?" RJ said, having a pretty good idea why.

"Because I already know who you are, Rangers" Jason said, taking a seat.

Everyone's jaw dropped apart from RJ. However they all looked at Jarrod with annoyed faces.

"What?" Jarrod said. "There wasn't a lot I could do about it. Besides I didn't tell him. He already knew!"

RJ smirked and sat down his chair.

"Was it their fighting styles, or the tattoos?" He said.

"Both." Jason said, grinning slightly.

"Ah, you know I've been meaning to do something about that."


	10. Chapter 10

lol Thanks guys ^_^ Kristen me and you allready had a talk lol Keep quiet :P

Anyway sorry this one took so long. I'm afraid another bunny is stalking me. It is making it difficult to concentrate on this one lol Oh and thanks to Tara for betaing this Chapter.

Chapter 10

Jason sighed, having left JKP alone. He could see that his knowledge of their true identity had caused mixed reactions. RJ, Lily and Jarrod didn't seem bothered, yet Camille, Casey and Theo clearly were having problems about how easily he had figured out.

The moon was high and full, a black night out. No stars were visible in the sky. Jason was aware of his surroundings. The city seemed so different than it had been when he had first looked around. The roaring sound of his motorbike was unanswered. He wandered the streets with almost no other contact, just a passing car here and there, teenagers hanging about in the dark alleys. Jason wasn't bothered by any of it. It reminded him of home.

Jason pulled on the breaks as a maniacal voice echoed throughout the city. The laughing menacing voice sent chills up Jason's spine. He removed his helmet and dismounted his vehicle. He clicked his neck slightly and waited for this mysterious voice to show itself.

"You shouldn't wander these streets alone," the voice called, seeming to echo on every word.

Jason stood his ground. He wasn't going to retreat.

"Didn't you hear me?!? Leave while you still can."

"I don't know what you are. But your making a mistake if you think I'm going to run," Jason said firmly.

On cue, a figure appeared before him, accompanied by Rin Shi. They surrounded Jason in all sides, encircling him.

Jason looked at the figure materialising in front of him. It was like a shadow. It had a depth and was visible, yet it was pitch black. There was no detail whatsoever. Jason felt an adrenaline rush he hadn't felt in a while.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Jason asked, not a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'm incomplete," It said simply. "But don't worry, I will be complete soon enough. When that happens you will find out just what I am."

Jason smirked, "Or we could settle this right here and now."

The shadow showed no emotion. It couldn't because there wasn't a face. It just stood there for a moment, as if contemplating what to do. After a moment the shadow simply waved his hand at Jason. The Rin Shi charged forward on command.

Jason looked around. "You really don't want to do that."

The shadow stopped the Rin Shi, it tilted it's head to one side. "And why is that?" It asked curiously.

Jason smiled. His eyes burned a deep shade of red.

All the Rin Shi seemed to start edging backwards. Even the shadow seemed a little unsure. They could all sense the power that was rising in Jason.

Jason's grin only widened. "What's the matter? I thought you were the scary one."

The shadow nodded. "Well guess I was wrong. This complicates things," It said out loud, but seemed to only address himself.

Jason looked at him waiting for an answer. "What was that?"

The shadow then seemed to fade away.

The Rin Shi were left standing there. Jason looked around at them.

"Shall we?" He said mockingly, assuming his stance.

The night's silence was broken as a mighty battle raged on a lonely corner of the city. The sounds of dissipating Rin Shi filled the air.

A figure watched from the sidelines, not believing the scene that was playing out. In a quick motion the figure turned around and headed back for JKP.

***************

Lily let her head drop into her hands, sitting cross legged on her bead. She had lost interest in the arguments that were going on outside, just annoyed at everyone. Fighting among themselves wasn't going to change anything. Jason knew. They needed to deal and move on.

She pulled her top off and lay down under the cover of the bed. Lily wasn't going to sleep but she also couldn't be bothered to stay awake. She turned her head and smiled. There just sticking out of the wardrobe was her biker jacket. She laughed as she remembered the looks she got when she wore it. Especially when she had been under the influence of that poison. She giggled even more when she remembered the guys reaction when Fran wore it.

Lily felt another body join hers. A head rested on her shoulder.

"You ok Lil?" Theo said.

Lily felt his arm run over her. She grabbed his hand with hers and pulled him closer to her.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just don't get why you guys have to argue over something that you can't change."

"Well, I'm not anymore. I mean I was pretty freaked out when Jason just basically told us who we were. But I guess looking at it now, there really isn't anything wrong with it," Theo replied.

Lily smiled. She sat up, changing there positions and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem, I mean Jason is a good guy, it's not like he is hiding anything from us."

Lily nodded in response. Her thoughts were no longer occupied by Jason.

"Theo," she said playfully. "Go close the door properly."

Theo smirked and did.

****************************

Many hours had passed since the arguments. Everyone was now sound asleep. Or at least Lily thought they were. She lay awake in her bed, thoughts running through her head, unable to turn her head off. She was certainly tired enough. Though, she thought, smirking as she did so, that was her own fault.

Lily slowly got out of bed, taking care not to wake Theo. She creeped out of their room and headed to the loft. The lights were off and she hadn't bothered to put on a top.

As she found the fridge, she opened it up and was momentarily blinded. She shut her eyes and cursed silently. That fridge light was bright when your in darkness. Leaving the door open as she took a sandwhich. She moved to the balcony. The light made seeing down there very difficult. She smiled. The light of the fridge seemed to illuminate her perfectly. She started to perform some dance moves. Pretending it was a spotlight for a competition. She moved with grace and beauty. It was as natural as breathing to her.

"You know if you tried. You could really give a guy the wrong impression."

Lily froze. Balanced on one leg with her arms curved. She slowly turned to see Jason just below her. She let out a quiet scream as she slowly put her leg down and stood normally. Then she realised just what he meant. She closed the fridge door and descended the stairs.

Jason looked surprised. "I was expecting to you run away."

"I was going to," she admitted. "But I've seen you half naked. You've just watched me dance half naked. I guess it's fair."

She sat beside him, her eyes adjusting to the lack of proper light. Lily then noticed that he was missing his shirt under his leather jacket.

Lily tilted her head and made a face. "Do you ever take that thing off?"

Jason chuckled. "Yes. Though normally when I do it's because I'm going to change."

"Change?" Lily said. "Fair enough I guess. Though surely you don't sleep in it."

Jason just grinned. "No I don't, although I have fallen asleep in it. Like tonight."

Lily suddenly felt very embarrassed. "Oh... So you actually hadn't seen."

"Nope," Jason said with a laugh. "I woke up because of the light. I saw you but not very clearly. If you had stayed up there, your true colour would not have been revealed."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him. "Just cause I like yellow doesn't mean I can't wear black underneath."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I can't see that they're leather?"

Lily's cheeks turned a little red. "Shut up!" She punched him lightly on the arm.

"This is part of an outfit. No not one where you can see it. I just felt like wearing leather today."

Jason smiled, he then slowly took off his jacket. As he did so Lily got a much better look at him. His body really was muscular. He was an impressive form. Although she couldn't help but notice the damage.

"Wait, you didn't have those scars the other night," she said confused.

"Oh I did," Jason replied. "Just the light probably made them hard to see."

Jason then stood up, allowing Lily to see just how well toned he really was. He put the jacket around her. Lily couldn't help but smile. It was so welcoming and comfy. It was warm and soft, her skin loved the feel of it. She pulled it on tighter.

He laughed. "If you like it that much get your own."

"I have one." Lily said.

Jason shook his head. "Well you're just full of surprises. Part of the outfit by any chance?" He said with a laugh.

Lily nodded her head.

Jason and Lily sat there for a moment. Lily's tiredness suddenly caught up with her. She felt more comfy than she had been earlier, but she was determined not to fall asleep.

Lily looked at Jason. There was sadness in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

Jason looked a little surprised that she asked.

"Nothing really, I just miss my family," he said.

Lily gave him a face. "I believe you, but that isn't the only thing bothering you is it? I mean I don't think you really came all this way to visit Casey."

Jason looked at her. His eyes showed some kind of conflict. She was surprised at how well she was reading him. Unless he was letting her read him.

He sighed. "Yeah I just have a lot to think about. A family against duty thing."

Lily sighed, clearly she was only going to be let so far in.

"What happened between you and Casey?" She asked.

"A lot," Jason said.

Lily edged toward Jason she put her head on his shoulder. Jason was shocked by her actions.

"Well, hello there," he said.

Lily looked at him. "Have we met before?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I trust you. I mean I generally trust everyone. But me and Theo we have a bond. Something that will never break and will last till the day I die." She sat up and looked him straight in the eye. "I have never had that bond with anyone else. I mean Casey and I are pretty close too. Although we don't see him much anymore. So why do I feel like I can tell you anything? Why do I feel a similar bond forming with you?"

Jason sighed. "I'm just one of those people. I've always has people gravitate towards me. I'm good at being the big brother. Always have been. I'm protective and honest. My character just seems to make people trust me. Which is fine by me, I have a life that others just can't. I don't have many friends. I have a huge family though, because that is what they are," he said with a grin.

Lily smiled. "I know what you mean. My family are here at JKP. I never really had one where I grew up."

Jason sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Well Lily, suffice to say. I think your family here is a good one. You all look out for each other and seem to keep each other going."

"I know," Lily said honestly. "RJ and I have been close since the first time we met. He understands me more than most. I mean, did understand me more than most," she said with a laugh. "I guess I always wanted an older brother. Though that was probably due to no real dad." Her eyes seemed distant for a moment, then they flickered back to the conversation.

Jason sighed again. "Well I think my family has room for one more sister," he said with a laugh. "Although if you try and stay up much longer your going to sleep in that chair."

"So?" she asked. "I may just sleep in this chair in this jacket," she said with a grin.

"Fine, just don't come wining to me when Casey and Jarrod are eying you up," he said laughing as he turned away to his room.

Jason suddenly felt his jacket slumped over his shoulder. Turning around, he heard her say goodnight and creep back to her room.

He stood still for a second. Then, in one swift moment, he flew at the wall. Feeling a connection, he pressed himself against the invisible figure, pinning it to the wall. As he did so, Camille revealed herself.

Jason blinked and let her go. Then he shook his head. "Man, Tommy would have a field day here. Why were you skulking about cloaked anyway?"

Camille smiled. "I have just came back from a walk. I prefer to walk at night. However there were some people who were having a fight. I decided to avoid them by cloaking, I never bothered to uncloak."

"Doesn't anyone here sleep?" Jason said.

"Nope." RJ said from the balcony. "Although I tried it once, it was weird."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jason smiled brightly as he walked into the main part of the loft. He was the last one up today and everyone was going about their mornings. Lily and Theo were dressed in their JKP uniforms and were heading downstairs with RJ. Casey and Jarrod were on the training mats performing a Kata that Jason recognised, just not exactly where from. Jason also spotted Camille, she was looking at Jason from the other side of the room. He didn't quite know why but he got a bad feeling from her, he guessed it was just his life's experiences getting the better of him. Choosing to ignore his bad vibe he went to the cereal packet and pile of bowls that were lying on the table to get some breakfast.

Camille slowly started to walk over towards Jason, her steps were always silent; like a hunting Panther. Her human clothing had taken some time to adjust too but she was confident that she knew what affect each piece of clothing had on people around her. She smirked a little as she passed a mirror. Her choice of attire was different from normal, she liked experimenting and Jarrod had noticed her current choices. While she still sported her usual blue jeans her top was short, showing off her slender stomach. Her hair was also let down for once, it flowed down her shoulders and her upper back, shimmering whenever the light touched it.

"Sleep well?" Camille asked as she approached Jason.

"Yup." Came the reply.

Camille perched herself on top of a stool next to Jason as he began to eat the food he'd poured out.

"So got any plans today then?" she asked casually.

Jason glanced at her and shrugged.

"Not yet, I might end up visiting Kira. She always enjoys the company."

Camille nodded.

"Well in that case how about you and me take a walk? I can show you around the place better than anyone else."

"Sure, ok then. So long as you don't mind if Kira tags along at some point." Jason replied.

Camille shook her head in response.

"Not a problem, by all means bring Jarrod along as well if you want."

Jason stopped eating, swiveling around on his stool, he looked directly at Camille.

"Why Jarrod and not Casey?" he asked.

"Well, Casey has to work. Besides you two aren't exactly getting on at the moment."

Jason's eyes lowered a little, revealing the sadness that lurked within him.

"Yeah, well, that is his choice." replying in a lower tone than normal.

Camille sighed.

"Well I guess it's up to you to fix it?"

"True, but I will do it in my own time." Jason replied, finishing off his breakfast.

"So when do you want to go?" he asked.

"Depends, are we bringing Jarrod along?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, why not."

Jason and Camille moved to the balcony and saw that Casey had already gone down to work. Jarrod was wearing black trousers with a black T-shirt that had a design drawn in yellow of a Lion's face roaring.

Jason and Camille both shook there heads at him.

Jarrod looked perplexed.

"What?" he asked.

"You haven't quite mastered the art of subtlety have you dear?" Camille said.

Jarrod realised what she meant and waved her comments away.

"We're going for a walk you want to come?" Jason asked.

"Where to?" Jarrod replied.

"Well we may meet up with Kira again but other than that no idea." Jason said.

"Ok then," Jarrod replied with a grin.

The three exited the pizza parlour and began to walk through the city.

Jason was in the middle with Camille and Jarrod on either side of him. Him and Jarrod were discussing various martial art techniques while Camille was observing the look that various guys and some women and were giving her. As they turned another corner Jason realised that they were heading in the same direction that he had been the night before.

They walked around for a while, chatting among themselves. As they moved underneath a large building they came to the place that Jason had been last night. There were people in fluorescent jackets clearing up rubble and inspecting damage to the place.

"Wonder what happened here?" Jarrod said out loud.

"Yes, I wonder what." Camille said while looking in Jason's direction.

Jason nodded his head in realisation. Giving a smirk to Camille he replied.

"I don't know Camille what do you think happened here?

The three moved away from everyone to continue the conversation without letting everyone else overhearing it.

"Well since she was here last night she should know." Jarrod said.

"As were you, since you were what happened here last night." Camille said.

Jason sighed and folded his arms. His leather jacket folded with his arms overlapping each bit leaving a V shaped hole just under his neck that let his red shirt shine through.

"So you were cloaked watching me then?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks for the help." Jason said sarcastically.

"You didn't look like you needed help from where I was stood." she shot back.

Jarrod stepped between the two and put a hand on Camille's shoulder.

"Look, Jason, if it wasn't for you that tentacle thing would have crushed me to death. You fought like no one I've ever seen. I believe that your a good person but it's clear that you are hiding something from us. You know our secret, and we know something about yours. We trust you with ours, you can trust us with yours."

"You have no idea, you could never understand. Just like Casey can't."

Jarrod and Camille both looked at each other a little shocked.

"You mean Casey already knows?" Camille said, sounding more surprised than she had intended.

"No he doesn't, I took an oath. A vow that I personally have never broken. This issue is a hard one for me. On the one hand I vowed never to tell anyone my secret but I think you guys are an exception to this rule."

"Why?" Jarrod asked curiously.

Jason shook his head, "Can't tell you until I make up my mind."

"Well you have to tell us something, at the moment I don't even know if you're human." Camille said, she wasn't trying to hide her annoyance at all.

"I'm human." Jason said.

Before anyone had time to say another word Camille and Jarrod both sensed something appear not too far from them. They also felt the other rangers power up their animal spirits and morph.

"I think we are needed." Jarrod said turning away from Jason.

"I agree, but this isn't over." Camille said.

"Spirit of the Mighty Lion!"

"Spirit of the Chameleon!"

Jarrod's armour appeared around him and Camille transformed into her true form. Then the two jumped onto a nearby building and out of sight.

Jason took in a deep breath and started a brisk jog in the direction that they had headed. They hadn't gone too far since he could hear the screams of people off in the distance.

*********

Jarrod and Camille arrived just in time to see the rangers go crashing into the floor. Jarrod looked at the advancing Rin Shi and the advancing 3 monsters.

The one on the right was General Scorch, he looked revitalised and just as dangerous as ever.

The one on the left looked similar to the thing that had attacked Jarrod and Jason the other night. This one however did not seem as corrupted. It was gold instead of black and seemed more complete. While it was still covered in tentacles one eye was clearly visible in the center of the creature.

The monster that stood between the two had a deep blue face, large pointed teeth, fiery red eyes and a horrifying look about it. His body was clad in gold. His muscles were visible through the armour with a tail wrapped around his waist and a jagged edged sword clasped tight in his right hand.

The rangers picked themselves up off the floor as Jarrod and Camille joined them increasing their odds.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys." Casey said.

"No problem, now what on earth is going on here?" Jarrod asked.

"No idea, one minute the place was quiet and the next the alarms went crazy. I hope Flit is as good at running the place alone as Fran is." RJ said.

The Rin Shi formed ranks a few feet from them, cornering them against the wall.

"Looks like the want to have a rumble." Lily said throwing her arms out into their positions.

Theo followed suit and the others all assumed their stances in order.

"Then lets give them one." Casey said.

They all charged forward and the Rin Shi flying and somersaulting backwards.

A large fight ensued, however the Rin Shi proved to be no match with the bolstered ranks of the rangers.

As the Rin Shi were dealt with they all confronted the three monsters that had seen fit to simply watch.

"I think these guys combined may be a little tougher than we are expecting, let's not take the chance." Theo said.

"Right," Casey said while pulling out his Claw Booster.

"Jungle Master Mode!" Screamed Casey, Theo and Lily.

The transformations took place and the teams power raised greatly.

"Impressive," The middle one said, his deep growling voice sent shivers down the rangers spine. "Unfortunately I'm afraid it won't save you."

Raising his sword into the sky it glowed a dark shade of orange. Lighting seemed to course through and over his body and weapon. When it finished he shot the sword forward and let out a charged burst of energy. The rangers never stood a chance at reacting. Casey and Theo took the worst of the blast and were knocked back a few feet and slammed into the floor while RJ and Camille were only blasted they managed to stay upright.

"Who are you?!" RJ demanded.

"Insolent fool, I am Goldar! The most powerful warrior in the universe!" As he said that he flicked his arms and let out a mighty roar. He also unfurled that were hidden on his back showing just what an imposing creature he was.

"Goldar huh?" Jarrod said.

"Well let's see what you got, Black Lion Claws!" Jarrod flew forwards as his hands surged with energy.

Just as he was about to hit Goldar the gold tentacle monster stood in front of his master and took the blow for him. Jarrod was surprised. Despite how much damage he had caused the creature was still stood. Unfortunately for Jarrod it also found the strength to fight back.

Jarrod took a hit to the chest and was sent hurtling back at the rangers.

"Jarrod!" Camille cried.

"Attack! Came the bloodthirsty cry from Goldar.

Scorch and the tentacle monster both streaked across the floor and delivered a quick blow to a ranger.

"RJ! You Jarrod and Camille take on Scorch we'll handle this thing.

RJ nodded and flew at scorch his elbow charged up with his wolf energy, as it connected Scorch staggered backwards and prepared for battle.

Casey dodged left and right as tentacles came flying at him from all directions. As another one came directly at him he flicked his arm up and used his Claw Booster to cut away part of the tentacle. The monster didn't seem fazed by this move at all.

"Interesting move, but you won't have seen this one coming." Came the psychic voice of the monster.

"It talks?" Theo said as he batted away his own tentacle.

"Quite the observant one aren't you?" it replied, sending a bolt of electricity at Theo.

Theo took a direct hit, sparks flew as landed backwards.

Casey couldn't believe it, the tentacle simply reattached itself it was as if he hadn't even attacked it.

Lily used her speed to get in close to the monster and attempted to use her cheetah jabs. Unfortunately the monster drew it's tentacles around it like a shield and her effort was futile. As she stopped the monster used the opportunity to reverse the positions. It wrapped all of it's tentacles around Lily and started crushing her.

"Wrong move" The creature said dryly.

"LILY!" Theo screamed. "Unleash the Jaguar!" he cried. A large Jaguar spirit flew at the monster. It was far more corporeal than Casey had ever seen it, as it made impact the monster let out a psychic scream as the claws dug in, forcing him to let go of Lily.

Theo ran to Lily's side as Casey went in to keep the monster occupied.

"You ok?" Theo asked.

"I've been better, but I can still kick his creepy butt." Lily replied getting to her feet.

"Theo, Lily, I think this has gone on long enough. Summon the claw cannon."

"Right!" Theo and Lily started to summon it, however before they could finish it a large explosion erupted from underneath them. Causing them both to be flung high into the air and come crashing back down to the ground.

"I don't know what your silly claw cannon is but I have a fair idea. You won't be summoning it today." Goldar said with a snarl on his lips.

Casey had been distracted by what Goldar had done that he turned his back on the creature.

"Wrong move"

Casey felt his body wrapped up very tightly, his frame was being tightened, his muscles were shaking from the pressure. He let out a scream of pain as his bones started to feel the pressure.

"Game over" Came the dry voice of the monster.

"I don't think so Pipebrain!" Came a loud voice.

"What!? Who knows my name!?"

"ME!" Right on cue Jason performed a spinning kick maneuverer and slammed into the main body of Pipebrain.

Casey looked at Jason.

"Thanks, but you need to get out of here. It's too dangerous."

"Well well, Red Ranger. Seems the team is falling apart how about me and you settle this matter ourselves? Eh?" Goldar said laughing manically.

"Your on freak!" Casey said.

"Not you worm!" Goldar replied. "Him." Pointing at Jason as he did so.

"What!?" Came the unanimous response from the rangers.

"Goldar, I don't know how you came back, or why you here, but I do one thing."

"And what's that powerless ranger? That you don't have your powers anymore and you are powerless to stop me!"

"Actually no, that I don't need to worry about weather or not to tell these guys who I AM anymore."

"Don't you mean who you were, Jason?" Goldar said. Sending Theo and Lily flying towards Casey as he did.

Jason smirked and started to focus his energy.

"No I don't." Jason said as his power started to build.

"Well then Jason, show me this power then, after all fighting these new rangers is no challenge at all!"

Jason let his anger bubble to the surface. He didn't know how in hell Goldar had come back to life but no one was going to hurt his friends.

"You want a fight!? You got one!"

His body glowed a dark red, an aura encased him and he drew his left fist up to his chest. As he did so a bright flash of red light sparked from his hand. In it's place was a small device.

Swinging the device out in a clockwards motion, everyone saw what it was. Casey and Theo's jaws dropped.

On the top and bottom of the front of it, it read 'Power Rangers.

In the center there was a shining coin with a Tyrannosaurus emblem on it.

As Jason made the motions he said three words that send fear into the heart of Goldar.

"It's Morphin Time!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Jason's call echoed throughout the empty streets. His call affected everyone who heard it. The other rangers could only look on this event with amazement. Jason's body began to glow a deep shade of red, the morpher snapped open as the power coin shone a blinding light from its center. The very ground seemed to shake as this ancient power was called upon once again. Lightning crashed down on either side of Jason and his form was now completely engulfed in the morphing energy.

The energy dissipated as smoke clouded Jason from view. Everyone stood in anticipation, wonder and amazement. No one was entirely sure what had happened. Even Goldar had been surprised by Jason's transformation. As the rangers and villains gazed into the smoke it seemed like an eternity had passed, when it was only a few seconds before a figure could be seen slowly walking through the haze.

Casey's eyes widened, his jaw hung open and his brain went into overdrive. He couldn't quite get his head around what had just happened; his brother had morphed!?! Casey was trying to work out what that meant when a figure came into view. Casey saw him all too clearly, he couldn't believe his eyes. The white diamonds on the red suit. The muscles chiseled into the suit. The tyrannosaurus shaped visor for the helmet. Even the Blade Blaster that hung low on the ranger suit. All of the rangers just stopped and stared.

"Red! Mighty Morphin, Power Ranger!" Came the call from Jason as he went through his motions.

Goldar took a step backwards. He had planned for many things, but this wasn't one of them. Scorch looked over at Goldar and Pipebrain, Goldar did not show any emotion but he clearly was surprised by this turn of events. Pipebrain on the other hand seemed to be having a meltdown, he could sense great anger as well as.... fear!?! Was that even possible for that creature? Scorch shook his head and noticed that the other rangers seemed just as stunned as the monsters were.

Scorch was not happy, this was the second ranger that had interfered now in the space of a few days. Up until his encounter with the other yellow ranger he was not even aware that other rangers existed.

Scorch moved forward.

"I don't care who you are, Red Ranger prepare to meet your demise at the hands of Phantom Beast General Scorch!"

With that Scorch proceeded to charge at Jason. Goldar saw this and considered stopping Scorch, but then he decided perhaps he could learn more by watching the battle.

"Pipebrain, keep the other rangers occupied." Came the growling voice of Goldar.

Pipebrain did as instructed and swung his tentacles and caught Theo off guard. Theo gave a yell and the other rangers drew themselves away from Jason to rejoin the fight.

Jason watched as Scorch charged at him. He moved his fingers up and down, one by one slowly in anticipation. Allowing Scorch to get closer and closer.

Scorch could practically see his reflection in the visor and Jason still had not moved, Scorch brought his claws up to bear and threw them out towards Jason's chest. Jason smirked briefly as he saw the move coming. It had been a while since he had used the power. He had forgotten what it felt like, the adrenaline rush, the power surge and the enhanced reflexes. Scorch was unaware of how his powers worked, whereas before Jason probably would not have been able to match Scorch's level of power. Now Jason was on the same playing field. Power alone would not be enough for Scorch to win the fight.

Jason's hand snapped to Scorch's wrist like lighting. He gripped it firmly and shoved it upwards, sending Scorch completely off balance. Jason released his grip to maintain his own balance and followed it up with a side kick to Scorch's waist. Scorch was sent hurtling away from him. Jason shot forwards and was surprised as Scorch flipped in midair to land on his feet. Jason was not bothered by that move it simply meant he needed to adjust his, Jason jumped and used his momentum to perform a spin kick. This time though Scorch blocked the maneuverer and tried to flip Jason over. Jason simply went with the flip and landed on his feet ready for Scorch's next move.

"That the best you got?" Jason asked mockingly.

"You wish." Scorch snarled at him.

Jason and Scorch began trading blows at blinding speed. Their fists colliding in mid air, never allowing the other to gain the advantage, Jason would step forwards and Scorch would step back or vice versa. Jason could see that this tactic wasn't going anywhere. Scorch also realised this and gathered energy into an attack that he was sure would end this. Sending both his arms forwards his RinSin power repulsed outwards. However, all Scorch felt was his body hitting the cold floor. Jason was already performing a sweep kick as Scorch tried to blast him. Jason moved away from Scorch, unsure of what the dragon was capable of he was taking any chances just yet. Scorch let out a radial attack that sent Jason crashing down to the floor, he hadn't moved far enough. Scorch smiled cruelly as he raced towards his fallen opponent to finish him before he could recover.

"Blade Blaster!" Jason yelled.

Scorch felt hot energy pierce his skin it bit and stabbed at him all over his body, it stopped him dead in his tracks. Jason stood up holding the blaster in his hand keeping it fixed on Scorch.

"Well that was different," Scorch said trying to ignore the pain.

"I'm not sure the other rangers even have guns. Not got anything more honorable?" Scorch teased.

Jason holstered his weapon. Taking a few steps forward, one of his hands forming a tight fist as he did so.

"I learned long ago that true evil has no real concept of honor." Jason said bitterly.

"However, I do, and when defending the Earth you can't worry about your own pride. The people of this Earth are more important by far. I'm a power ranger. We defend the Earth till the end. No matter what." Jason moved his hands together, one underneath the other as if holding something.

"Power Sword!" A beam of red energy shot upwards out of Jason's hand. The energy formed a sword, the tyrannosaurus emblem engraved into the red base of the sword. Jason gripped it tightly and spun it around in his right hand. When he stopped moving he was in his sword stance.

"Let's see how you like this." Jason said.

Leaping high into the air Jason flung the blade out towards Scorch. As Jason came into land he slashed Scorch right across the chest. He then went diagonally over his body twice in an X motion. Bringing the sword back to his own chest Jason spun around on one leg and sent the other out into Scorch's now smoking and damaged body.

Scorch dropped to one knee. He had been blindsided. He could never have imagined that this ranger could wield the weapon with such grace and speed, while maintaining that level of power. Jason stood over Scorch. Bringing his weapon parallel to his torso in his right hand, he put his other hand over the dinosaur emblem on the base of the sword and moved it up to the tip of the weapon. As he did so the emblem and sword began to glow red.

"Learned this from a friend of mine." Jason said in a dark tone, "Though I made an improvement of my own."

Turning the blade sideways so he could slice through Scorch, the swords power ignited as he sliced through Scorch. His body glowed red and Jason briefly disappeared from view. Jason came back into view on the other side of Scorch. Slowly but surely a dark red line seemed to etch itself through the middle of Scorch's body. It seemed to freeze Scorch in his tracks. Jason slowly moved the sword down and tapped the floor with the tip of the blade, as he did so Scorch exploded in a mighty explosion.

Jason turned around to the spot where Scorch had been and saw the flames licking at his boots.

"You'll never defeat the power rangers." Jason said loud enough for Goldar to hear.

Goldar looked over Jason and shook his head.

"I see not only do you have your powers but you also have some new moves." Goldar said as he moved closer to Jason.

Jason turned to look at Goldar.

"How the hell are you here Goldar!? Last I heard you were destroyed by Zordon. Trey was there he saw it happen."

Goldar smiled, even after all this time he could still push Jason's buttons just simply by being there.

Laughing loudly Goldar answered Jason.

"I am the most powerful warrior in the universe! You can never truly destroy me. Besides you want to know how it's possible that I'm here. Well how are you here Red Ranger. Your powers were destroyed years ago. I should know, I destroyed them and your command center."

Jason remained silent for a moment. Then he simply replied.

"Well guess you didn't do that good a job?"

Jason waited for Goldar's angry remark, but it never came. He just stood there as if he were weighing up his odds.

"What's the matter Goldar? Remembering all those times you lost against me?"

Goldar just smirked.

"Sorry ranger, but duty calls me elsewhere. We will meet again Jason, of that I can assure you."

Flames erupted from the ground beneath Goldar, Goldar's body seemed to catch on fire and then as the fires reached climax he disappeared with the fire.

"And don't come back you ugly monkey." Jason called as Goldar retreated.

Jason looked over at the other battle, he smiled as he saw the team operate. He saw Casey and Jarrod beating the daylights out of Pipebrain with a flurry of joint attacks. Meanwhile RJ had moved up behind Pipe brain and sprung a surprise attack, his elbow glowing with a purple fire that caused the monster to lash out wildly in all directions from the pain. Theo and Lily then moved in, avoiding the weaving tentacles as they did so and slashed over the creatures main body with their claws.

Jason tilted his head, something wasn't right. There was enough of them to finish the monster off but it looked too easy.

Looking behind the battle he could sense something.... something wasn't right. Then it came to him. Charging forward with his sword he flew towards the battle.

The rangers all formed a line against the monster, Theo, Lily and RJ on the left while Casey, Jarrod and Camille stood to the right.

"Game's over." Casey called as they summoned the claw cannon.

"Wolf morpher!" RJ called as he set it up for a blast.

Jarrod and Camille both put their hands together and started to focus their energy into a sphere.

"Let's end this! FIRE!" Casey screamed, he was answered by everyone else as they all let loose their spirits for the attack.

The attack hit the monster, but nothing happened. He faded from view.

"Wrong move." Came the psychic voice of Pipebrain.

Pipebrain stood behind them, his illusion had served it's purpose and he was now in a position to quite literally crush them with his many tentacles before they knew what hit them.

"Wrong move yourself!" Jason cried as he ran straight through Pipebrain, delivering the same attack he had just used on Scorch.

The other rangers turned around in time to see the monster freeze and explode by Jason's hand.

As this happened a collection of cheers filled the air.

As the rangers all turned to the sound they could see lines of people and video cameras aiming right at them.

"Guys I think we just made the six o clock news." RJ said.

"I don't think they are here for us RJ." Theo said.

Everyone looked at Jason, no one really sure what to say. However they didn't get the chance, Jason put his hands either side of his morpher then gestured upwards and he teleported away in a beam of red light. Everyone was still stunned by what had happened, no one was sure what to say. However Jarrod and Theo both broke the ice as they watched Jason teleport away.

"I want one of those."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Casey was fuming. His body ached all over but his head hurt more than anything else. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, his brother was a Power Ranger. Not just any ranger either, an original ranger and the red one at that. Casey didn't want to be around the rangers at that point but equally he wanted his friends, all of them. The trouble was that he knew they were all more excited by this prospect than anything else.

"Casey?"

Startled by the sound of his name lost deep in his own thoughts Casey stopped and looked over at who called his name.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked.

Casey smiled weakly and replied "Fine" though on the inside he was anything but. How could Jason have kept this from him all these years? More importantly why hadn't he come clean after he found out who they really were? All these questions and mixed emotions were swelling in his head. Jason had come back right as all the trouble started, everything had been going great up until that point. How had Scorch come back and how on earth has a menace like Goldar returned?

Casey shuddered at that thought, his mind was filled with images of a giant size Goldar laying waste to the city that he once called his home. To Putties tearing through the streets with that horrible noise they used to make.

Being pulled from his thoughts again Casey was stopped in his tracks by RJ who had come over to him when he didn't answer Lily.

"Err Casey?" RJ said, followed by gently prodding his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine RJ," Nodding to Lily as well as he said it.

"Good because we need to figure out what happened out there and quick," RJ replied.

At that moment Jarrod walked into the room, the main part of the loft also known as the training area had become a second home to him after he was freed of Dai Shi. When not at the school this was the best place to be, but right now as he watched RJ kick Casey out of his chair and sit down in it himself he couldn't help that the one person he hoped would be here wasn't. He only had one question that he wanted answered. What happened to Jason?

Camille came traipsing in and up and the stairs into the loft with Theo following behind trying to keep up with her fast steps.

"What are you? The stair master or something?" Theo said as he reached the top and grabbed onto a nearby rail to give his legs a rest.

"No, but after being inside a wall for a few thousand years. You find that you have a tendency to want to make your muscles move. Not be overtaken by slugs who give me harsh language," Camille just smiled as she finished her comment and walked over to Jarrod announcing to the others that they had no luck locating Jason.

Lily sighed and RJ reclined. They were both pondering about the events of the day. Since Jason dissapeared in a streak of red light they had a narrow escape with the press and made it back to JKP demorphed only to find that the 'star' of the hour was nowhere to be seen. Camille volunteered to see if she could find him with her powers and Theo had practically bounded at the door before her. Clearly eager to ask the veteran ranger some questions.

Lily wasn't even convinced that he wouldn't go so far as to ask for his autograph. The mental image that that conjured up was too funny not to have a little giggle to herself at. RJ raised an eyebrow and Lily bit her cheek to make herself stop before the others noticed. Mostly because she was afraid of Theo actually not seeing that as funny or a problem if she had to say why she was laughing.

Casey had begun pacing back and forth across the basketball court, he wasn't planning to pick up the ball. He had already learned it wasn't the best of ideas to try and shoot when your head isn't in the right place.

RJ looked around at the body language he was reading in the room, to say it was mixed was the understatement of the year. However Jason could wait, while it was something to be discussed the more pressing issue was the return of former villains.

"I just don't get it," RJ began. "Master Mao is the only person that has the ability to bring his spirit out of the spirit world for a short time. No other Master has ever been able to master the skill and it is impossible to have a physical body unless a portal has been opened from this side with an enormous amount of power. Not even Dai Shi could have pulled himself back from the spirit world. "

Casey looked around at RJ, for a moment everyone was quiet and then Casey spoke.

"Is it possible that Goldar could have done it? I mean no one really knows what happened to those monsters of Angel Grove. They just sort of dissapeared once the giant piranha fish things turned up after the Machine Empire was destroyed." He paused for a moment and then added, "You know Earth really doesn't have a good track record for trying to keep out of trouble,"

RJ shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"Guess we're just the envy of everyone else out there," His face changed composure and he leaned forward bringing the chair into the upright position.

"However as for Goldar creating that portal, I'm afraid I have no idea. I don't really know anything about him or his powers. I know he was an extremely bad dude to come across back in the day and I think the others masters might know more about him. Maybe it's time to pay my dad a visit," RJ said, drifting off into his own thoughts as he mentioned his dad.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, course it's not like we could just ask the rangers that beat him the first time around. I mean it's not like one of them just saved us from a few months of recovery today or anything," Casey replied.

RJ looked up at Casey and then looked up into space with that vacant yet still listening RJ expression on his face.

"Yeah about that," RJ said as he stood up and walked over to Casey.

"You didn't know then I take it?"

"Gee what makes you think that?" Casey groaned in frustration.

"Not even a little thought in the back of your head?" RJ continued.

Casey just laughed and started walking around the court.

"You don't think that if I had I might have said something along the lines of 'hey guys I think my brother might be a power ranger too' I mean it's not the sort of thing likely to slip my mind,"

RJ nodded in agreement. Wincing slightly he almost didn't want to say this.

"Still I never fooled you did I RJ?' Jason's voice suddenly echoing from down the corridor. Walking into view he leaned against the doorway and placed one hand in his pocket. His leather jacket missing now just a red shirt with a lighter shade of red star in the center and a pair of jeans.

Everyone was startled by Jasons sudden appearance and all eyes darted towards him and then all eyes peeled over to RJ.

RJ simply bowed and replied,

"What can I say? I'm a natural,"

Jason just laughed.

"No your not, only another ranger could have beaten all 3 of them one after the other and matched Casey when he lost his temper since they're all ranger powered as well,"

"Bravo Mr. Scott, almost as easy as deducing the identity of the Jungle Rangers," RJ replied while chuckling.

"Almost, but then you had an advantage. Casey tried to utilize his advantage while the other two didn't. That was the giveaway right?"

"Yeah pretty much, still having Camille see you take on an entire army of Rin Shi by yourself was another give away and coming to Jarrod's aid with that much success."

Jason just looked at him and chuckled.

"Was wondering if that was our little secret, still guess not since now you two know what I was hiding from you," Jason said looking in Jarrod and Camille's direction.

"Yes well, I understand why you were hesitant. Still at least now I know I don't have to look over my shoulder every time your around." Camille replied.

"So are you planning to tell us everything then?" Casey finally spoke.

Jason looked directly at Casey. In that singular instance it was like the rest of the room had dissapeared and there was only those two, locked in each others glare. Still Jason broke the silence by simply stating,

"You want the short version or the juicy version?" Jason asked.

Theo quickly spoke up.

"Juicy version please" he said with a smile on his face.

Jason stood back up and took a few steps forward, now he wished that he too had a fancy video diary that he could just stick into a DVD player and recap everything. Tommy got all the cool toys.

"You may want to sit down then," he replied as he grabbed a stool and brought it into the center of the room and the others all crashed down onto bean bags with RJ in his chair.

Camille who had chosen to remain standing could no longer contain her frustration and decided to cut to the chase by simply asking what had been bothering ever since she saw everyones reaction to Jason.

"Before you get started I just have one question? I get your another ranger but why are you deemed so important? I mean your suit is just a different design to Casey's," She stated bluntly.

Jason just smirked.

"17 years ago I was picked by an interdimensional being known as Zordon to lead a team of extraordinary humans. That team became known as the Power Rangers. I'm 'deemed' with more respect because me and my team were the first Power Rangers of the Earth. I am the original Red Power Ranger."

Everyones jaws dropped as he retold the day he was picked to be a Power Ranger and some of his most harrowing moments as the Red Ranger. From taking on Goldar and the Sphinx, to the crystal of nightmares, his hardest battle against the Evil Green Ranger, the coming of Lord Zedd, the loss of the Dino Zords, the gaining of the Thunder Zords, Serpentera and the peace conference.

Hours passed as Jason told the tale of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. All were enthralled with his tales of the past even Casey and Camille couldn't resist listening to the stories of the first team of rangers. However when both RJ and Jason thought that perhaps they needed to sleep at some tonight. Now would be a good time to go to bed as much work needed to be done in the morning and many questions needed to be answered.

Jarrod and Theo both looked at each other as Jason got up to go to bed, they both had the same question on their minds but neither one wanted to ask for fear of being wrong and subsequently laughed at. However on this occasion it would be Lily who not only mentioned it but asked the question.

"Ok two things, so this is what you meant by change when I asked you about taking off the jacket?"

Jason nodded in response.

"Well in that case, I've gotta ask. Has that jacket really been to the moon and back?" Lily asked curiously.

"It has indeed, I know because I was wearing at the time. You should have heard the fuss that the other Red's made when I wouldn't leave until I found it, although that is a story for another time and a rather unique one at that," Jason replied, reminiscing himself as he said it.

"Other Red's?" Casey inquired.

"Yup, other Red's. Like I said it was a rather unique story."

Jason turned and walked away although he stopped before he got out of sight. Turning round slowly he looked back at the others and added.

"Although if you ever meet the Red Turbo Ranger, do yourself a favour. Do not let him tell you about him getting baked in a giant pizza. Trust me,"

"Giant Pizza?" RJ said out loud.

"Maybe we should look into one of those."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jason awoke a little earlier than normal. His dreams had not been pleasant, they depicted himself losing his new friends and his brother to the reborn Goldar. Jason then sat up in his bed and thought about it for a second. He had been having nightmares about Goldar coming back and then not too long after that it had actually happened. Could there be some connection? Only time would tell he told himself.

Jason then slowly threw his legs over the bed and pushed himself up and stood straight. Reaching for his shirt he made a mental note that he would probably need to buy some new ones today or tomorrow since he was clearly going to be here longer than he anticipated. Getting his muscles moving he made his way silently to the main part of the loft, once there he began to perform a Karate Kata on the mats. The motions relaxed him and had the same calming affects that meditating did. As he ran through the motions automatically he thought over the events of the past two days, much had changed in such a short space of time. Yet it felt a lot longer in his mind.

He also was unsure about what this did to the situation with Casey. Now the big secret that had been separating the two for years was revealed. All the things he could never say could now be told. The question is would Casey be willing to listen and accept? He knew his brother all too well and from the looks of it he hadn't changed much, on some level he wished Casey would just come out and the two could just let it all out. Though Jason knew in his heart that it wasn't going to be that easy. He also knew that he was going to have to answer a lot of questions, last night he had been the veteran telling war stories and he hadn't even finished his tale. Today though it would be more likely that he would be the outsider who seemed to have brought trouble with him.

Jason jumped and twirled his body around with his left leg outstretched, the move that Tommy loved to do so much when he was younger. Jason allowed himself to slip back into his memories for a moment and remembered all the timed he had sparred and fought with his old friend. Laughing to himself for a second he was interrupted as RJ joined him on the mats.

Jason finished up the Kata with a customary bow and looked back up at RJ, time to see how this would play out.

RJ nodded and instead of talking he bowed to Jason. RJ then began his own series of acrobatic maneuvers across the room and when he landed he began a Kata that Jason didn't recognise entirely.

"That looks a bit like Thai but it isn't is it?" Jason said out loud.

"Nope, it's the Wolf style. My style." RJ replied between motions.

RJ then came to a stop and tilted his head sideways.

"So you took on a Tiger, defeated the Cheetah and made a mockery out of the Jaguar. Care to try your luck with a Wolf?" RJ said, the playfulness attitude that usually oozed off him now seemingly dissipated and his tone of voice having become much deeper and darker.

Jason smirked slightly, RJ now looked the part of warrior. The quirkiness had gone and his eyes were set with a steely resolve. It was clear that underneath the fun loving exterior beated the heart of a proud martial master.

Jason narrowed his eyes and slowly assumed his own stance. The two eyed each other up and then in unison both went on the offensive.

RJ twirled around in mid air bringing his leg down on top of Jason sending Jason thudding heavily onto the mat. As Jason rolled backwards RJ continued his assault by again jumping and bringing his elbow down. This time Jason performed a half roundhouse kick and sent RJ hurtling back across the room. Jason and RJ then re met in the center of the room and began trading blows. Neither able to out due the other, RJ then performed a snap front kick and Jason performed a side kick. The two blows both connected half way and sent the two fighters down to the ground.

As the two got back up on to one knee RJ than began to speak.

"Your good my friend," he stated bluntly.

"You too," came the tired reply.

"So now that we a chance to talk care to explain what it is that happened that is affecting my Red Ranger?" RJ asked slowly getting back to his feet.

"Not really, maybe at some point but I would like to actually try and talk to Casey properly before I start go around telling everyone about our past," Jason also now on his feet.

The two charged at each again and as fists and feet began to fly the conversation also continued.

"Normally I would be fine with that," RJ said frantically dodging a back fist that he hadn't seen till the last minute.

"But since we need the team leader back, now, possibly more than ever I need to put him back in balance and you are what is throwing him out of it," RJ then proceeded with Wolf claw-like strikes that he had learned from his own master.

Jason snapped his arms up and down to block each oncoming blow and replied.

"I agree and can can see it from your point of view," Jason paused to roll away from the rising knee that was heading for his stomach.

"But I need to handle this my way RJ,"

RJ and Jason then both performed the same reverse elbow strike and as the two both tried to force there arms through the others they decided to call it a draw.

As the two withdrew from one another Jason held up his hand in his usual custom. RJ returned it and the men then bowed to each other. It had been a while since either of the two men had truly had to work hard in a sparring session.

Jason sighed slightly and moved over to the nearby green chair.

RJ moved like a bat out of hell and got there first stopping Jason, grinning as he did so.

"I don't have many rules in this place, but I do have one. Nobody sits in my chair," RJ said as he slowly say down in it himself and reclined.

Jason shook his head playfully and grabbed a nearby stool.

Jason planted himself opposite RJ, he hadn't finished yet.

"So do you trust me or not?" Jason asked plainly, taking the direct route.

RJ slowly nodded.

"Personally the answer is yes, I'll admit when I first met I knew you were hiding something but then most people do to begin with and obviously like us you had a pretty big secret to protect,"

Jason nodded in agreement and relaxed a little.

"However it is clear that until you and Casey resolve your past the team will be unable to function, they," RJ paused for a moment and then added

"No we all rely on Casey for his leadership in battle. He is a born leader and looking at you and the way you have acted I see your a lot alike. Maybe even in more ways than you both realise, after all you have both turned out to both be Power Ranger and both Red Rangers at that. Your both leaders but he certainly wasn't when I first met him. He was much more happy to follow and terrified to lead,"

RJ stopped as he saw a questioning look on Jason's face.

Jason took the opportunity to ask what was his on his mind.

"That wouldn't happen to be a year and a half ago did it?"

RJ sighed, he guessed if the problem was going to be resolved he might as well help it along.

"Not exactly when he stopped making contact with your family, that was probably when he joined the Pai Zhai Academy, it's where the tattoos come from and the animal spirits. Casey joined me after Dai Shi escaped and their Master was killed. Speaking of that, I guess it is time I tell our talk. After all you did kindly tell us yours," and with that RJ began with the three 'cubs' entering his Pizza Parlor a year and a half ago.

Once the tale was done Jason took a moment to take it in, there was something that had caught his attention.

"You saw the first beast war was 10,000 years ago?" Jason asked.

"Give or take a decade," RJ replied with a grin.

"_After 10,000 years I'm FREE!"_

The memory came flooding back to him as Rita nearly ripped Angel Grove in half when she first announced her presence to the Earth. It was the only thought that was racing through Jason's mind. His old adversaries had been around at the exact same time, was it possible that the two forced had been allies in the past?

"What is it?" RJ asked seeing a distressed look on Jason's face.

"Well Goldar and Scorch were clearly on the same side yesterday, they both existed 10,000 years ago. Is it possible that our respective enemies were allies in that war?"

RJ paused, that thought was a rather chilling one.

"Well it is possible and it would certainly make sense. Though I really hope we are wrong because otherwise we have a problem don't we?"

Jason nodded in agreement.

"I just wish I had some clue as to how Goldar was back," Jason replied, his voice full of frustration.

"Yeah there is a lot of that going around," RJ replied.

"You know thinking about it, there is someone we could ask?"

"Oh?" Jason replied.

"You know someone who was around 10,000 years ago?"

"Several," RJ said with a laugh and his usual smile.

"Though one of them is probably currently entangled with Jarrod,"

"Camille is 10,000 years old?" Jason said in surprise and shock.

"Yes I am," came the stern reply which made both men jump as she materialised in front of them.

"Wow, you most really have a good moisturizer," Jason said with a grin.

"You know by comparison your modern technology really hasn't achieved much by comparison to us has it?" she said with her own grin.

"No maybe not, but at least the fashion sense has changed. What on Earth are you wearing?" Jason replied with a stunned look on his face.

"Oh I forgot to change," Camille had been wearing her old battle uniform but as she looked down they changed into the green jacket and black trousers she had been favoring lately.

"I bet your a real killer at parties," Jason said with a laugh.

RJ grimaced a little and Camille just gave Jason an almost flattered look.

"Why thank you. However I used to be a real killer wherever I went. No party was needed," Camille said as she took a seat to the side of Jason.

"Yeah, maybe not the best of choice of words," RJ added with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Maybe," Jason replied.

"Former villain?" Jason asked Camille.

"Correct," Camille replied with a slightly content look on her face at that remark.

"Ah, explains a lot." Jason said bracing himself for a blow to the shoulder which came almost instantly.

"OOO I bet you gave the rangers quite some problems in the past with a hit like that," Jason said playfully.

"I like to think so," Camille replied with an evil grin on her face.

"Enough reminiscing, your creeping me out over here," RJ with a rather worried look on his face.

"Besides we need to get down to business, I assume your heard our conversation so do you have anything to add to it?" RJ asked.

"Unfortunately no, I don't remember Goldar at all from the past but on the other hand it is unlikely that Dai Shi would have trusted anyone with the information or of course he could have been an ally with the Phantom Beasts. Which is almost a more terrifying thought." Camille replied.

"Your right that would be just as bad. If not worse, however either way it doesn't solve the mystery oh how two monsters have seemingly rose from the dead." RJ said, hearing the faint sounds of movement from the other rooms.

"I guess we will have to simply wait and see," Jason added, slowly getting up and heading for the shower.

"Back in a bit," he called to the other two, passing Lily and Theo as they exited there room.

********

The sun had now been up for a couple hours. At this of day the sun would bounce off of the hills of the local areas in Reefside. The sun caught one particular area with exquisite beauty. It was on mornings like this that Dr. Tommy Oliver remembered why he bought the house in the first place. Besides the obvious reason of having a huge cave system underneath which was perfect for his own command center Tommy said to himself chuckling as he did so.

As Tommy moved around his home he moved some grading papers off of his table in the study and placed a plate down on the table in their place. Sitting down to eat his breakfast in peace he smiled slightly, the birds were singing and it looked like today would be a good day. The food was a simply fry up, nothing fancy but today he decided to treat himself. He picked up a fork and licked his lips.

At which point the phone rang. Tommy sighed, so much for the good day. For a few seconds he thought about just leaving it ring and letting the answer machine pick up but he decided against it and moved quickly to pick it up in the other room.

"Hello?" he said instinctively.

On the other end of the phone came Adam's voice. It was nice to hear Adam's voice after not hearing from him in so long.

"Tommy hi," Adam begun waiting to see if he knew yet or not.

"What's up old friend? How are you doing?" Tommy replied his thoughts suddenly turning to the food that awaited him in the other room and trying to figure out how to eat it while on the phone. He also realised that the fork was still in his hand. Placing it down on the coffee table he just smiled to himself.

"Ah ok then, so you haven't turned on a TV yet today then?" Adam asked trying not sound alarming.

Tommy was more curious than worried but he simply replied.

"No is something I need to see or just a really good show that I'm missing? Tommy said with a chuckle.

"Sadly it's the first one, just trust me you will want to see it for yourself." Adam replied, Tommy could practically hear the fake smile Adam had just pulled when he said that.

"Ok then, one sec." Tommy then fumbled around with the phone and used the other hand to try and find the remote.

"Got it, there we go." Tommy hit the power button and instantly the news story that hit him sent thudding down into his heat.

"You have got to be kidding?!" Tommy said out loud.

"Nope, sadly not. Still could be worse at least the press didn't catch him morphing," Adam replied.

"Since when did Goldar morph Adam?" Tommy replied.

Silence was his reply and then he understood as into view the top story came spiraling into view.

"Our top story today. The First Red Power Ranger was seen today in action for the first time in over a decade."

"How long do I have before every ranger on Earth starts showing up at my door?" Tommy said to Adam.

"No clue, but I wouldn't be worried about them," Adam said.

"Oh?" Tommy asked surprised.

"Yeah because I tried ringing him and I got his voice message. Which means so will Kim," Adam said trailing off at that notion.

As if on cue Tommy's mobile began to ring as well, sure enough on the screen it read Kim Hart.

"Adam I'm going to have to call you back, this could take a while," Tommy said.

The two said goodbye and then Tommy answered the phone.

"What the hell does Jason think he is doing?!?" Kim screamed down the phone into Tommy's ear.

"Midlife Crises?" Tommy replied innocently.

"Oh he better have a much better reason than that for exposing himself so openly like that," came the annoyed reply.

***********

Jason exited the shower and after drying himself off he put on his clothes and proceeded back to the main build of the loft.

As he walked he got out his phone and saw that he had two missed calls one from Adam and one from Kim. At that moment his phone rang again, Tommy.

As Jason sat down Lily and Camille were the only two around though Jarrod could be heard somewhere down the corridor to the left.

Jason sighed and pressed the receive button, Lily and Camille both saw him put the phone to his ear and they could also hear the collection of voices that blasted over the phone.

"Hello," Jason said.

"About time," came three replies in unison.

Jason swallowed.

"I'm afraid I'm unable to come to the phone right now......"

Lily giggled.

"I think someone is in trouble," she said quietly.


End file.
